Sapphire Blue: First
by Kim Jongmi
Summary: Dicafe ini kami semua menerima kebahagiaan. Dengan cara yang serupa, kami menemukan seseorang yang kelingkingnya diikat dengan benang merah. Tak disangka benang merah itu juga mengikat kelingking kami. Super Junior FF! Kangteuk, Hanchul, Yewook, Haehyuk, Sibum, and Kyumin. RnR chingu! Last Chap in Series 1 update!
1. Chapter 1

**xxXxx**

**Sapphire Blue**

**Series 1**

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member.

**Rate :: **T.

**Warning :: **Genderswitch, OOC, AU, and Typos.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung is mine.

**xxXxx**

**Bab 1**

**Angel**

"_Neoneun naege isseo, Cheonsaboda deo areumdawo, Neo hanamaneul saranghalgeoya. (You've captured me, You're even more gorgeous than angel, I will only love you)"_

**Park Leeteuk**

Aku menyambar tasku yang berada diujung meja. Dengan cepat aku melangkah keluar gedung yang kelewat mewah ini. Maklum saja, aku memang bekerja disini. SM Ent? Kenal? Pernah dengar? Yah… Kerjaanku memang bolak-balik kesini sih.

"Teukie noona! Palli!"

Aku menatap van hitam legam yang berada tidak jauh dariku. Aku berlari menuju van itu dan langsung duduk dikursi tengah. Kulihat Siwon sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya, aku tidak tahu menahu dia membuka situs apa diponselnya.

"Jam 12 sampai jam 2 siang pemotretan dimajalah W, sehabis itu kita bisa makan siang. Jam 3 kita akan pemotretan di Etude House sampai jam 5." Ucapku sambil membaca memo dibuku kecil milikku yang mudah kubawa kemana-mana.

"Setelah itu?" Tanyanya tanpa menatapku.

Aku kembali membolak-balikan buku kecilku. "Kau bebas sampai jam 8. Jam 8 kau kembali mengambil gambar untuk dramamu."

"Sampai jam?" Masih tanpa menatapku.

"Sampai bagianmu selesai, Siwon-ah."

Aku memasukan buku itu kedalam tasku. Setelah itu aku mengambil cola dingin yang tadi sudah kubeli untuknya sebelum aku masuk ke van. Dia menerimanya dengan senang hati dan langsung menyesap cola itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, sebagaimana aku menjadi manager pribadi Siwon dari setahun lalu.

"Noona, aku mau makan dicafe yang waktu itu ya? Boleh kan?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Café Sapphire Blue yang berada didaerah Dongdaemun. Café kecil yang terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Tapi untuk hari ini… masih ada waktu tidak ya?

"Noona~" Rengeknya manja.

Aku melepas rangkulannya dan mengangguk. "Ne, kita kesana. Tapi jika waktu kita cukup."

Siwon tersenyum senang, menunjukan dua lesung pipinya yang menggemaskan. "Arraseo!"

Aku kembali menatap luar jendela. Jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai saat ini. Tapi terlalu banyak pejalan kaki yang terlihat dimataku. Seoul memang terlalu ramai saat ini, terlalu sesak. Apalagi dengan diadakannya promosi Korea Selatan besar-besaran. Benar-benar membuat Seoul makin banyak pengunjung. Tapi bagus juga sih, Seoul jadi lebih terkenal.

Ah… aku jadi bicara tentang Seoul. Kenalkan, aku Park Leeteuk. Baru sebulan yang lalu aku menginjak umur 30. Yeojya yang tidak terlalu cantik tapi beruntung. Tentu, semua orang bilang aku beruntung karena bisa berdekatan terus dengan Choi Siwon. Selebriti terkenal di Korea maupun luar negeri. Tapi kurasa, aku masih bisa mendapat kesialan dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Noona? Kita sudah sampai."

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan nyengir pada Siwon. "Mian, aku melamun."

**xxXxx**

"Asik kita kecafe itu lagi!"

Aku menatap Siwon aneh. Dia tidak biasanya sesenang ini. "Kenapa kau senang sekali kesana, eh?"

Dia nyengir gaje. "Aku memang suka makanan disana kok."

Aku mengangguk kecil. Mungkin memang karena masakannya yang terlalu enak. Lagipula aku kenal dengan pemilik café itu. Kim Heechul, teman sekelasku ketika aku masih dibangku SMA. Dia juga sahabat baikku, jadi aku juga dekat dan cukup sering datang ke café miliknya.

Koki yang Heechul pekerjakan memang bukan orang sembarangan. Dia akan memilih orang-orang terbaik dan terpercaya. Pelayan disana juga baik-baik.

Aku jadi promosi.

"Noona, apa noona benar-benar belum punya calon?"

Aku menatap Siwon sebal. "Kau mau mengejekku?"

Dia langsung mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah, aniya aniya. Noona kan cantik, baik. Tapi kok noona belum mengenalkan satu namja pun padaku?"

"Memang aku perlu mengenalkannya padamu?" Tanyaku makin kesal.

Kali ini dia terkekeh. "Sudahlah. Sepertinya kalau aku membicarakan ini Teukie noona jadi sedikit lebih sensitive. Tidak jadi deh."

"Jangan coba-coba mengorekku lebih dalam, Choi Siwon. Fokus sajalah pada pekerjaanmu yang bisa membuatmu bunuh diri itu."

"Noona terlalu kasar! Harusnya noona berdoa agar aku tidak stress."

Aku mengangguk seadanya dan turun dari van. Semua yeojya berteriak ketika Siwon turun dan berjalan dibelakangku. Aku hanya mengabaikannya dan masuk kedalam café. Café tidak terlalu ramai hari ini, tapi diluar café yang terlalu ramai dan bising karena Siwon.

"Teukie-ah!"

Kulihat Heechul yang menghambur kepelukanku. Aku balik memeluknya dan menunggunya melepas pelukannya. Dia tersenyum hangat padaku. "Sudah kuduga kau akan datang. Dari mendengar suara berisik diluar café sih."

"Jwisunghamnida karena membuat cafemu berisik dan sesak seperti ini." Siwon membungkuk membentuk 90 derajat.

Giliran Heechul yang mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah, justru kedatanganmu membuat cafeku ramai. Duduklah, kau akan dilayani pelayanku. Aku agak sibuk hari ini."

"Arraseo."

Aku dan Siwon mengambil tempat yang berada dipaling pojok ruangan. Sofa berbentuk L berwarna merah marun itu sepertinya memang tampak nyaman. Seorang yeojya cantik memakai seragam maid mendekatiku dan Siwon. Senyumnya tampak familiar.

"Selamat datang dicafe kami. Silakan menunya," Yeojya bername-tag Kim Kibum itu menyodorkan dua buku menu. "Jika siap memesan, bisa panggil saya. Kibum imnida."

Yeojya cantik itu melenggang pergi menemui pelanggan lain. Aku menoleh pada Siwon, kupikir dia sudah melihat buku menunya. Tapi ternyata matanya hanya tertuju pada yeojya tadi. Kibum yang tadi memberikan kami buku menu.

"Siwon-ah?" Bisikku.

Siwon akhirnya menatapku. "Eung?"

Aku terkekeh. "Kau jatuh cinta, eh? Pada Kibum itu?"

"Mwo?!"

Aku menutup telingaku. Kuperhatikan semua orang yang tadi sibuk dengan kegiatannya langsung memperhatikan kami, tepatnya Siwon yang tadi berteriak. "Shh, jangan berlebihan."

"Noona gila? Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya kagum kok." Elaknya.

"Yah… mengaku saja. Aku ini peka loh terhadap hal-hal seperti ini, tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu." Aku kembali menatap buku menu dan memilih untuk memesan _latte _dan _pasta_.

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya? Sebenarnya aku sudah kenal dia sejak SMA dulu. Dia bukan yeojya yang popular, dia malah kutu buku."

Aku mengangguk paham. "Begitu ya. Begini, lanjutkan ceritamu setelah makan. Kau harus makan sekarang. Jangan lupa, jadwalmu padat."

**xxXxx**

"Aku pulang."

Aku melepas sepatu _flat _yang menemaniku dari pagi sampai tengah malam seperti ini. Kulihat appaku masih duduk didepan tv yang dalam keadaan mati. Appa menoleh padaku, menatapku datar. Aku sudah tahu dia akan memarahiku karena pulang larut malam setiap hari. Tapi memang ini kerjaanku.

"Mian, appa."

Appaku mengangguk. "Arraseo. Besok jangan pulang selarut ini, Teukie-ah. Apalagi kau pulang sendirian. Kau itu yeojya."

Aku menunduk dalam. "Ne, mianhae."

"Istirahatlah. Besok kau masih harus kerja kan? Jangan sampai jadwal kerja Choi Siwon-mu itu kacau." Appa berdiri dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Appa memang tidak suka dengan pekerjaanku yang menyita waktu seharian hanya untuk mengatur jadwal kerja orang lain. Appa selalu ingin aku jadi orang yang jadwal kerjanya diatur orang, bukan aku yang mengatur jadwal orang lain.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku. Kulihat putri kecilku sudah terlelap difutonnya. Aku langsung mandi dan mengganti bajuku dengan piyama untuk bersiap tidur disamping anakku. Yah… aku ini seorang ibu. Ibu muda yang suaminya sudah bertemu Tuhan lebih dulu.

"Ngh? Umma cudah pulang?"

Kuelus rambut lembut milik Taemin. Anakku yang sekarang sudah menginjak umur 6 tahun. "Eung, umma sudah pulang. Kajja kita tidur lagi."

Taemin memelukku erat. "Umma, kapan Taeminnie punya appa lagi?"

Taemin-ah, tolong jangan tanyakan hal ini lagi. Aku… tidak mau menangis lagi.

"Nanti Taeminnie juga punya kok. Nanti umma kenalkan pada appa baru, mau?"

Malaikat kecilku mengangguk. "Mau!"

Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum senatural mungkin. "Kalau Taeminnie masih sabar menunggu, nanti Taeminnie pasti punya appa yang baik."

"Begitu? Kalau begitu umma halus janji akan mengenalkan Taeminnie pada appa balu. Ne? Yakcok?"

"Yaksokhaejyo, nae aegya." Kukaitkan jari kelingkingku pada kelingking kecil milik Taemin. Kebiasaan kami, berpelukan ketika tidur memang tidak bisa diubah lagi. Kalau tidak begini, kami tidak akan bisa tidur.

**xxXxx**

"A-aku tidak bisa, Kim sajangnim."

Namja setengah abad itu menatapku dengan tatapan memohon. "Jebal, Park Leeteuk-sshi. Kau kan manager pribadinya Siwon-sshi. Kau harus ikut."

"Tapi seharusnya manager travel Siwon yang harusnya ikut. Aku kan hanya mengurus jadwal di Korea, Kim sajangnim. Aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan anakku begitu saja." Tolakku.

"Hanya untuk satu minggu. Tidak jauh, Park Leeteuk-sshi. Jepang hanya satu jam perjalanan dengan pesawat. Hanya seminggu. Kau juga akan mendapatkan bonus kok."

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak bisa, Kim sajangnim."

"Apa yang kau butuhkan? Aku akan usahakan semuanya untukmu, Park Leeteuk-sshi."

"Aku hanya butuh waktu dengan anakku, Kim sajangnim." Jawabku tegas.

Dia tampak berpikir sebentar. "Keurae~ Kau tidak akan ikut ke Jepang seminggu ini. Akan kuhubungi manager travelnya Siwon-sshi."

Aku membungkuk. "Gamsahamnida, Kim sajangnim."

Aku keluar dari ruangan yang terlalu dingin itu. Cepat-cepat aku menemui Siwon diruang tunggu. Dia pasti sudah kelaparan sekarang. Aku juga tidak tega menelantarkan Siwon di Jepang, tapi semoga saja manager travelnya bisa ikut Siwon ke Jepang.

"Menunggu lama?"

Siwon sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Entahlah, aku tidak pernah mengenalnya atau bertemu dengan namja itu. Namja itu terlihat sedikit berisi dan lebih pendek sedikit dari Siwon. Tapi senyumnya manis seperti anak kecil.

"Aniya, hyung. Jadi hyung kapan sampai di Korea?" Tanya Siwon sambil memeluk namja itu.

"Mollaseo. Aku disini dari seminggu yang lalu, aku belum sempat mengabarimu. Kau akan ke Jepang seminggu? Bagaimana kita akan menghabiskan waktu berdua, heh?"

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya! Kita bisa terlihat aneh jika hyung bicara seperti itu!"

Namja itu tertawa. "Biar saja. Biar fansmu meninggalkanmu dan berpaling padaku."

"Jangan harap," Siwon yang tadi mengobrol dengan namja itu akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku. "Ah, Teukie noona? Ottokhae? Noona akan ikut denganku ke Jepang?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku bisa kena marah Taemin jika ikut denganmu, Siwon-ah. Kau akan pergi dengan manager travelmu."

"Hm… begitu ya. Padahal akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kau dan Taemin ikut ke Jepang juga."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Siwon. "Tapi kalau begitu appaku yang akan marah karena ditinggal, babo."

"Ehm."

Aku langsung menoleh pada namja asing yang tadi berbicara dengan Siwon. Dia menatapku dan Siwon bergantian dengan senyumannya. Dia agak mirip, err… rakun?

"Cha, Kangin hyung. Ini Park Leeteuk, biasa kupanggil Teukie noona. Teukie noona, ini Kangin hyung. Dia seniorku dikampus." Jelas Siwon.

"Bangapseubnida, Kangin-sshi." Aku membungkuk padanya.

Dia balas membungkuk padaku. "Ne, nado bangapseubnida, Leeteuk-sshi," Namja itu menatap Siwon sebentar lalu menatapku lagi. "Kau siapanya Siwon?"

"Aku manager pribadinya, hanya untuk wilayah Korea sih."

Dia mengangguk paham. "Keuraeseo."

Kulirik Siwon yang sudah melihat jam tangannya dengan sedikit agak kaget. "Sudah jam segini? Kajja hyung, kita bisa telat. Teukie noona, kita tidak ada jadwal kan hari ini?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak ada kok, tenang saja. Kalau ada apa-apa aku akan telefon."

"Eung. Kajja hyung."

Siwon berjalan lebih dahulu meninggalkan namja bernama Kangin ini. Kangin tersenyum lalu merunduk pamit padaku. "Keurom, annyeong."

"Eh? Ne."

Aku mengambil ponselku dan mengetik pesan untuk Heechul. Setelah pesan itu terkirim, aku juga ikut meninggalkan gedung besar ini. Liburan seminggu? Lumayan untuk refreshing. Awal musim gugur ternyata aku bebas tugas…

Tunggu, nama namja itu Kangin ya? Hm… namanya agak familiar.

**xxXxx**

**Bab 2**

**Memories**

"_Naegero dorawajullae maeil ne ireum bureumyeo, Jichin gidarim soge neoreul chaja hemaeneun najanha. (Back to my side, My heart is tired because waiting you, I've lost because of you.)"_

**Kim Heechul**

"Heechul eonnie, ada yang mencarimu."

Aku menengadah untuk mengalihkan pandanganku dari tumpukan kertas dimeja kerjaku. Kulihat Kibum yang sedang membawa nampannya menatapku minta jawaban. "Leeteuk ya?"

Yeojya berparas cantik itu mengangguk. "Ne."

"Arraseo. Suruh dia duduk dulu, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi."

Kibum lagi-lagi mengangguk dan keluar dari ruanganku tanpa banyak bicara. Aku membereskan berkas-berkas rahasia café dan menyimpannya dilaci meja kerjaku. Aku merapikan rambut sebahu milikku dan buru-buru keluar ruanganku.

Annyeonghaseo, Kim Heechul imnida. Aku menginjak umur 30 tahun saat ini. Jangan tanyakan apa statusku saat ini. Aku anak pertama dari dua bersaudara, tentu aku punya adik. Namdongsaengku bernama Kim Jongwoon. Mungkin kalian lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Yesung. Dia seniornya Siwon didunia entertainment. Sama-sama di SM Ent.

Kadang dia membantuku disini sebagai kasir. Tapi lebih sering dia hanya numpang makan disini dan numpang eksis. Dasar anak berkepala besar itu. Dan jangan ditanyakan lagi, aku menyayanginya. Sangat, mungkin.

Diujung ruangan kulihat Leeteuk yang sudah menungguku. Kupercepat langkahku dan duduk disampingnya. Dia kesini karena ada yang harus kuceritakan padanya. Terlalu penting, jadi aku tidak bisa menceritakan lewat pesan singkat atau telepon.

"Wae geurae?" Tanyanya langsung.

"Kau tahu mitos tentang pertemuan dengan jodohmu sendiri?" Aku memulai, Leeteuk hanya menggeleng. "Jika kau bertemu dengan namja yang sama tiga kali berturut-turut tanpa sengaja. Dia bisa jadi jodohmu. Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tunggu, jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan satu namja tiga kali berturut-turut tanpa sengaja? Nuguya?"

Aku diam sebentar. "Ani, aku baru bertemu dua kali. Yang pertama, aku bertemu disupermarket. Troli milikku dan miliknya tertukar. Lalu yang kedua ketika aku sedang mencari kacamata hitam di Y Style. Ketika aku mau keluar, aku tidak sengaja menubruk bahunya."

Leeteuk terlihat sedang berpikir. "Jadi menurutmu, dia jodohmu kalau kau bertemu dengannya lagi tanpa sengaja? Bagaimana jika dia sebenarnya penyuka sesama jenis?"

"Ya! Aku ini serius!"

Leeteuk terkekeh. "Keurae-keurae. Bagaimana dengan sifat atau sikapnya? Tampan tidak?"

Aku mengingat-ingat bagaimana rupa namja itu. "Begini. Dia tinggi, posturnya hampir mirip dengan Siwon. Tentu dia juga tampan. Tapi kurasa dia bukan orang Korea asli."

"Tidak terlihat seperti orang Korea? Campuran kah?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Molla."

Aku masih bisa menggambarkan bagaimana rupa namja itu. Yang jelas, dia bisa berbahasa Korea. Namun logatnya aneh, bukan logat orang Korea asli. Setiap aku bertemu dengannya, dia selalu memakai kemeja atau jaket kulit hitam.

"Ya, Heechul-ah. Lebih tampan namja yang baru datang itu atau namja yang sering bertemu denganmu? Tapi bedanya namja ini membawa yeojya sih."

Aku melirik Leeteuk sekilas dan memperhatikan arah yang ditatap Leeteuk. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah pintu masuk café. Omona! Namja yang memang bertemu denganku beberapa hari lalu! Ta-tapi… kenapa dia menggandeng tangan yeojya itu?

"Heechul-ah?"

Aku menatap Leeteuk horror. "I-itu namja yang kuceritakan…"

Leeteuk balas menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama. "Jeongmal?!"

"Shh! Jangan keras-keras, Teukie-ah. Dia membawa yeojya…"

Leeteuk memperhatikan yeojya manis itu dengan seksama. "Yeojya itu aneh jika disandingkan dengan namja itu. Lebih bagus jika kau yang digandeng namja itu," Leeteuk menatapku panik. "Na-namja itu berjalan kearah sini!"

Kurasakan degup jantungku yang tidak karuan. Kedua tanganku bertaut kencang karena gugup. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku seharusnya tidak segugup ini. Memangnya dia mengenaliku apa. Jangan terlalu berharap Kim Heechul.

Kuperhatikan Leeteuk yang berpura-pura tidak peduli sedang menyesap teh chamomile hangat yang ia pesan tadi. Matanya terus memperhatikan namja berkemeja hitam itu. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya melotot kearahku.

"Sudah tiga kali ya?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menoleh pada namja itu, reflek. "Eh? Kau ternyata." Ujarku pura-pura tak tahu.

Dia tersenyum manis. "Terlalu sayang jika kita tidak berkenalan setelah tiga kali bertemu dengan tidak sengaja. Tan Hangeng imnida, kalian berdua?"

Aku merunduk sopan. "Kim Heechul imnida."

"Park Leeteuk imnida."

"Oppa, siapa dia?" Tanya yeojya manis itu.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya tiga kali tanpa sengaja. Jadi kupikir kalau aku dan dia berkenalan, mungkin akan lebih baik." Jelas namja bernama Hangeng itu, membuat yeojya manis itu ikut tersenyum.

"Wah, kebetulan yang manis! Kalau begitu, aku Lee Sungmin. Sepupu Hangeng oppa." Dia membungkuk dan tersenyum manis.

Sepupu ternyata…

Aku balik tersenyum pada yeojya yang terlihat ramah itu. "Aku Kim Heechul, dan ini temanku Park Leeteuk. Bangapseubnida, Sungmin-sshi."

"Boleh aku dan Sungmin bergabung?" Tanya namja itu sopan.

Aku menatap Leeteuk ragu, tapi Leeteuk tersenyum manis dan mengangguk pada Hangeng. "Tentu saja."

Hangeng dan Sungmin menduduki kursi kosong yang tersedia. Hyukjae, salah satu pelayan dicafe ini menghampiri mejaku meja kami, setelah Hangeng memanggilnya.

"Selamat datang dicafe kami. Silakan menunya," Yeojya manis itu tersenyum, sehingga _gummy-smile _terpasang diwajahnya. "Jika siap memesan, bisa panggil aku. Lee Hyukjae imnida atau Hyukjae saja juga tak apa."

Hyukjae membungkuk pergi . Kedua orang asing itu menatap buku menu dan membolak-balik buku menu itu. Kurasa sedikit canggung untuk berbicara padanya. Apalagi aku dan Leeteuk baru saja membicarakan Hangeng beberapa saat lalu. Pertemuan ini berarti pertemuan ketiga ya? Pertemuan yang bisa saja menjadikan dia jodohku?

"Jadi, Hangeng-sshi. Kau asli Korea? Dari wajahmu tidak terlihat kalau kau asli Korea." Tanya Leeteuk memecah keheningan.

Hangeng menggeleng. "Aku orang China asli, Leeteuk-sshi. Adik dari ummaku menikah dengan appa Sungmin. Aku memang tinggal di Korea sejak lima tahun lalu," Dia tersenyum. "Kalian sendiri?"

"Aku dan Leeteuk asli orang Korea. Ah, kau sudah bekerja, Hangeng-sshi? Sungmin-sshi?"

"Aku dan Sungmin bekerja ditempat yang sama. Aku dokter spesialis penyakit dalam, kalau Sungmin dokter anak." Jelas Hangeng.

Leeteuk membulatkan matanya. "Dokter? Uwah… daebak."

Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak juga kok. Leeteuk-sshi dan Heechul-sshi sendiri?"

"Aku bekerja disalah satu managemen artis." Jawab Leeteuk, tentu saja dia tidak akan bilang kalau dia manager pribadi Choi Siwon itu. Aku saja baru tahu akhir-akhir ini. Aku pertama kali mendengarnya juga shock.

Aku menunduk ragu. "Aku sendiri pemilik café Sapphire Blue ini."

"EH?" Kudengar suara Sungmin yang terkejut.

"Sudah kuduga."

Aku menoleh pada Hangeng. "Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah menduganya?"

"Dari yang kuperhatikan selama ini. Kau memang suka mengejutkanku dengan hal-hal besar. Yang sebenarnya sepele untukmu. Tapi hal sepele itu telah membuatku memperhatikanmu." Jelas Hangeng.

Aku, Leeteuk, dan tidak terkecuali Sungmin menatap Hangeng bingung. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya cengar-cengir. Dia memperhatikanku? Ya! Namja ini aneh sekali.

"Ah, ya kira-kira begitulah pendapatku. Sungmin-ah, kau sudah memutuskan untuk memesan?" Tanya Hangeng pada Sungmin, kurasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Apa… aku harus mencari tahu?

**xxXxx**

Aku mengusap-usapkan tanganku yang kedinginan karena udara sekarang sudah mulai dingin. Kuambil kunci café yang masih berada ditasku. Kubuka perlahan pintu café. Kurasakan ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku dari sebelah kananku.

"Kau menyadari keberadaanku?"

Aku langsung menoleh ketika kudengar suara Hangeng. Namja itu menyender pada tembok café. Jaket kulit berwarna hitamnya begitu mencolok dipagi hari seperti ini. Celana blue jeans-nya membuat kakinya terlihat lebih ramping dan panjang.

"Tentu saja aku sadar. Bagaimana tidak? Aku diperhatikan orang yang berpakaian seperti itu dipagi hari yang dingin seperti ini?" Tanyaku kesal.

Hangeng menatap dirinya kebawah. "Aku terbiasa memakai baju seperti ini."

Aku mendengus. "Ingin terlihat seperti member boyband, eh? Sedang apa kau disini? Kau tidak kerja?"

"Sabtu dan Minggu aku libur."

"Oh."

Aku mengangguk dan membuka pintu café. Segera aku masuk dan diikuti Hangeng yang berjalan dibelakangku. Aku kembali menutup pintu café dan menguncinya. Dia membalikan kursi café dan membetulkan posisinya. Dia menduduki kursi yang ia turuni dari meja.

"Kau datang setiap pagi kesini?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan berkeliling café.

Aku mengangguk tanpa menatapnya lagi. "Hm."

Aku mengambil gelas kopi dan membuat _latte _untukku dan untuk Hangeng. Aku memang biasa datang sendiri dan datang yang paling pagi kesini. Tentu saja aku juga pulang paling akhir disbanding pegawai-pegawaiku.

"Ada berapa banyak pegawaimu?"

"Hm… lima? Hm, enam denganku."

"Sejak kapan kau membuka café ini?"

Aku menghampirinya sembari membawa dua gelas kopi yang berisi _latte _hangat. Dia menerimanya dan menaruh gelas itu dimeja. "Sudah hampir lima tahun."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela café. Beberapa daun kering berjatuhan dan berserakan indah didepan café. Jalanan luar begitu ramai karena banyak orang yang lalu lalang dihari Sabtu ini. Khusus Sabtu dan Minggu café buka lebih awal. Jadi aku juga datang lebih awal dari biasanya. Terlebih untuk mengurus persediaan bahan makanan.

Klik.

Aku menoleh padanya. Dia sudah menurunkan ponselnya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celana jeans yang ia pakai. "Kenapa kau mengambil gambarku?"

Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Aku suka ketika kau menatap keluar dengan pandangan teduh begitu."

"Kau aneh."

"Begitulah, kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakannya."

Tok tok.

Aku menoleh kearah pintu kaca yang tadi kukunci. Aku buru-buru menghampiri pintu itu dan membuka pintu itu. Hyukjae dan Kibum sudah berdiri didepan dengan senyuman diwajah keduanya. Aku membiarkan kedua yeojya yang berteman baik itu masuk kedalam café.

"Selamat pagi, Heechul eonnie!" Sapa kedua yeojya itu riang.

"Pagi juga," Aku balas tersenyum pada keduanya. "Bahan akan diantar jam 9 nanti. Jadi kalian hanya perlu membersihkan café."

Mereka mengangguk mengerti dan langsung memasuki ruangan khusus pegawai yang berada diujung ruangan café. Aku kembali menghampiri Hangeng yang sedang menyesap _latte _yang kubuat untuknya. Dia menatap ponselnya sekilas dan mengangkat telepon. Entah, aku malas menguping.

"Yeoboseyo? Ne, Sungmin-ah? Hm… aku tidak bisa hari ini," Dia melirikku. "Aku bertemu seseorang hari ini. Ya… jadwalku penuh hari ini. Besok? Bisa. Yaksokhaejyo, aegya. Annyeong."

Aegya?

Tunggu, aku bukan menguping. Tapi dia memang berbicara dengan suara yang cukup terdengar olehku. Aku menghabiskan _latte-_ku dan membawanya ke wastafel. Aku kembali duduk disamping Hangeng dan menunggunya bicara. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bicara apapun.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu datang kesini?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, boleh?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, bingung. "Eodiya?"

**xxXxx**

Drrttt drrttt.

_Kim Jongwoonie Calling._

Aku menatap layar ponselku dengan mataku yang agak sakit. Setelah menangis cukup lama beberapa jam lalu. Pintu kamar apartemenku yang terkunci juga sudah diketuk beberapa kali oleh Leeteuk yang sudah sampai diapartemenku dari setengah jam lalu.

Aku masih belum mau cerita kesiapapun tentang ini.

Ke Leeteuk pun, aku tidak berani. Bagaimana bisa Hangeng membawaku kesana? Aku tidak percaya jika dia mengetahuiku lebih dari siapapun. Dia… mengenalku sejak kecil?

Jangan bodoh, Heechul! Hidupmu bukan drama kacangan yang tidak pernah kau tonton itu!

Drrttt drrttt.

_Kim Jongwoonie Calling._

Tok tok.

"Heechul-ah?"

Aku menutup telingaku dan melempar ponselku jauh-jauh dariku. Ponsel berwarna putih itu membal menabrak pintu kamarku dan tersungkur dilantai dingin kamarku. Suara nyaring ponselku membuat Leeteuk berhenti mengetuk pintu dan menyebut namaku.

Untuk saat ini, aku tidak ingin pergi kemanapun. Aku tidak ingin bertemu siapapun. Aku hanya ingin berdiam diri disini. Sampai aku lupa apa yang kulakukan hari ini. Sampai aku benar-benar lupa. Apa aku harus amnesia?

Apa aku harus memukulkan kepalaku ketembok?

Brakk.

"Heechul noona!"

Aku menoleh kearah pintu kamarku yang dibuka paksa oleh Jongwoon yang menatapku marah. Leeteuk juga memasuki kamarku dibelakang Jongwoon. Aku buru-buru menutupi wajahku dengan bantal, tapi Jongwoon menyibakkan bantal putih yang kugunakan untuk menutupi wajahku.

"Kau keterlaluan! Mana obatmu?!"

Jongwoon langsung mencari-cari botol kecil berwarna putih milikku. Leeteuk langsung memelukku dan aku menyenderkan kepalaku kebahunya. Aku… takut pada Jongwoon. Aku takut dia marah padaku. Tapi bodohnya, aku sekarang malah membuatnya marah.

Jongwoon memisahkanku dengan Leeteuk. Ditangannya sudah terdapat dua kapsul obatku dan air putih. Aku meminum keduanya dengan buru-buru, sampai-sampai aku tersedak. Untung saja aku langsung minum lagi.

"Tidurlah."

Aku menurut pada ucapan namdongsaengku itu dan langsung berbaring. Kututup mataku dan mencoba untuk tidur. Kurasakan disebelah kananku sudah kosong, Jongwoon sudah keluar kamar. Sekarang tangan hangat Leeteuk mengusap rambutku.

"Saranghae, noona. Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi."

Ternyata aku salah, Leeteuk yang keluar. Dan yang mengusap rambutku itu Jongwoon. "Nado, Jongwoonie. Mianhae."

**xxXxx**

**Bab 3**

**No Other**

**Tan Hangeng**

"Dokter Tan, ini berkasnya."

Aku menerima berkas pasien yang akan datang hari ini. Aku mengangguk dan membiarkan perawat itu keluar ruanganku. Aku membuka kacamataku dan memijat pelan keningku. Otakku tidak bisa menerima asupan lain kecuali Heechul. Apa ini normal?

Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah mengacaukanku. Apa ini yang disebut kebaikan? Tentu, lebih baik aku memberitahu Heechul hal itu secepat mungkin. Tapi kalau begini, bolehkah aku mengulang waktu? Tuhan… tidak bisakah kau memperbolehkanku mengulang waktu?

"Annyeonghaseo."

Aku mendongakan kepalaku dan tersenyum pada yeojya mungil yang memasuki ruanganku. Sudah sering aku bertemu dengan yeojya cantik disini, bedanya mereka sakit. "Annyeonghaseo. Silakan duduk."

Dia membungkuk dan duduk dikursi yang disediakan. Aku mengambil satu berkas yang paling atas. Kulihat foto seorang yeojya cantik yang juga sedang berada didepanku saat ini. Riwayat kesehatannya, sungguh buruk.

"Jadi, apa keluhanmu?"

"Dokter… bisa melihat sendiri kan apa yang harusnya kurasakan?" Yeojya itu menunduk dalam.

Aku menghela nafasku. "Kim Ryeowook-sshi, apa kata yang doktermu yang sebelumnya? Dia pasti sudah memvonismu."

Kali ini dia yang menghela nafas. "Aku hanya bisa bertahan sampai akhir bulan ini."

"Silahkan rebahkan tubuhmu ditempat tidur. Aku akan memeriksamu sebentar."

Yeojya itu menurut, dia melangkah dan merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur. Aku mengambil stetoskop dan memeriksa degup jantungnya. Terlalu normal untuk yeojya yang terkena leukemia sepertinya. Dan stadium dua itu bukan hal mudah untuk diperjuangkan.

"Aku butuh sampel darahmu. Kau sudah pernah_ rongent?_" Tanyaku sambil mengambil suntikan yang masih steril dilemari milikku.

Dia mengangguk. "Hm, pernah. Thorax kalau tidak salah."

Aku menemukan suntikan yang kumau. Aku menghampirinya dan membersihkan tangannya dengan kapas yang basah karena cairan pembersih. Aku memasukan jarum itu kedalam tangannya. Aku menarik ujung suntikan sehingga menarik beberapa cc darahnya. Setelah selesai aku kembali menaruh kapas bekas pembersih dititik suntikan.

"Hasilnya akan keluar besok. Kalau bisa kau bawa hasil _rongent_-mu dan bawa sampel obatmu yang dulu. Sepertinya obatmu lumayan menopangmu. Kau masih sering _down_?"

Dia mengangguk. "Sangat sering."

"Kalau begitu akan kuberi vitamin dan beberapa obat penopang."

Aku menulis resep obat untuknya. Akhir bulan ini ya perkiraannya? Sayang sekali. Aku yakin dia masih punya banyak keinginan yang masih ingin ia lakukan. Apalagi dia masih berumur 25 tahun.

"Kau punya namjachingu?"

Dia menggeleng. "Sudah kuputuskan beberapa waktu lalu."

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Waeyo?"

"Aku tidak mau dia merasa kehilangan ketika aku pergi suatu saat nanti. Aku tidak ingin dia terlalu menyayangiku. Aku masih punya beberapa keinginan yang belum terpenuhi." Jelasnya sambil melilitkan syal kelehernya.

Aku merobek kertas berisi resep obat. "Kuharap waktumu masih panjang, Ryeowook-sshi. Ini resep obatmu."

Dia menerimanya dan tersenyum padaku. Dia membungkuk hormat. "Gamsahamnida, uisanim."

"Cheonmaneyo."

**xxXxx**

"Haruskah?"

Sungmin menatapku ragu. "Semuanya bergantung pada oppa. Kau sudah mencintainya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Oppa hanya mau memberitahunya kan?"

Aku menumpukan kepalaku dimeja, kupukul meja itu dengan kepalan tanganku. "Tapi aku salah tempat!"

"Tapi oppa kan tidak tahu apa-apa! Dia harusnya mengerti itu!"

Aku mengatur nafasku dan degup jantungku yang menderu. Besok, aku harus ke café itu lagi. Aku harus mencarinya. Aku mau meminta maaf padanya. Aku… benar-benar bodoh!

"Loh? Ada Hangeng hyung?"

Aku melirik Donghae yang baru pulang entah darimana. Adik Sungmin yang dulu cengeng itu sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang namja yang tampan. Yah… tapi ketampanannya disalah artikan olehnya. Dia tumbuh jadi namja super _playboy. _Tapi semenjak dia bertemu Yoona, dia bertaubat.

"Darimana, Hae-ah?"

Dia nyengir. "Tahu sendiri lah."

Suara tangga berderap ketika ia berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua rumah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat adiknya yang dulu menggemaskan sekarang berubah jadi menyebalkan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Sungmin menyesap minumannya.

"Besok aku akan mendatangi café itu dan menanyakan dimana rumah pemiliknya. Aku tidak tahan jika tidak bertemu dengannya selama ini."

**xxXxx**

Aku memasuki café itu perlahan. Karena sekarang jam makan siang, kurasa café ini terlalu sesak. Apalagi ada dua artis namja disini. Keduanya bersama Leeteuk, yeojya yang kemarin bersama Heechul. Aku mendekati meja mereka yang dipenuhi banyak yeojya yang mengambil gambar mereka.

"Hangeng-sshi?" Leeteuk menatapku kaget.

Penyanyi yang sudah meroket dari dulu itu menatapku, Yesung kan namanya? Satu lagi Choi Siwon. Dia aktor kan? Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan media Korea, sih… tapi kalau beberapa aku tahu kok.

"Jadi dia yang bernama Hangeng?" Tanya Yesung geram.

Leeteuk menahan Yesung yang ingin menghampiriku dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak. Sedangkan Siwon membawaku menjauh. Kulihat diujung ruangan ada pasienku yang kemarin. Hm… Kim Ryeowook ya namanya? Entahlah, yang kupikirkan saat ini kenapa kedua artis papan atas ini mengenalku.

Siwon membawaku keruang kerja Heechul. Semua orang menatap kami heran, apalagi fans kedua artis itu. Yesung menatapku tajam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Aku saja tidak mengenal Yesung dan Siwon secara keseluruhan. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Leeteuk mengenal kedua orang itu.

"Yesung hyung," Siwon menahan Yesung. "Jelaskan dulu padanya. Baru kau bisa marah padanya. Saat ini dia pasti bingung apa yang terjadi."

Leeteuk mengangguk setuju. "Jongwoon-ah…"

Yesung memukul tembok pemisah ruangan Heechul dengan bagian café kesal. Dia menatapku lagi. Tatapannya begitu tajam, dia agak mirip Heechul dengan tatapan mata yang setajam itu. "Heechul… noonaku," Mulainya, dia terlihat menahan emosi. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Pantas saja dia mirip dengan Heechul. "Aku mengajaknya kesebuah SD. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di SD itu. Tempat ia bersekolah dulu."

"Darimana kau tahu tempat itu?"

"Aku memang pernah bertemu dengannya disana. Ketika aku kecil, aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dan beberapa saat lalu, aku bertemu kembali dengannya. Kau tahu kan, Leeteuk-sshi?"

Kedua namja itu menoleh pada Leeteuk, Leeteuk mengangguk. "Hm, aku tahu. Untuk apa kau mengajak Heechul kesana?"

"Aku ingin dia tahu, bahwa pertemuanku dan dia bukan hanya tiga itu. Tapi juga sedari kecil, ketika aku berlibur dan berniat untuk menjemput adik sepupuku yang sekolah disitu juga. Jadi aku hanya ingin membuktikan padanya kalau aku benar-benar menyukainya."

"Tapi caramu salah!" Yesung kembali membentakku.

Leeteuk kembali menenangkan Yesung. "Jangan salahkan semua padanya. Dia baru mengenal noonamu beberapa hari lalu. Dia juga tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Heechul."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" Gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

Tanpa kusadari, pintu ruangan Heechul terbuka. Membuat kami menoleh kearah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat yang agak pudar itu. Memang tema café ini agak seperti café yang klasik sih. Kami menunggu seseorang yang membuka pintu itu.

Kulihat ketiga orang itu melotot. Sedangkan aku yang berada dibelakang pintu hanya bisa sabar menunggu sampai orang itu terlihat olehku. Sepatu hak tinggi berbentuk _converse_ bisa terlihat dari bawah. Sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi…

"Heechul?"

Yeojya itu menoleh. Wajahnya tampak segar, bibirnya juga sekarang berwarna jingga kemerahan. Bibir itu mengembangkan senyum kecil padaku. "Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu? Ya, Jongwoon-ah. Kau membuat cafeku ramai akan fansmu. Kau juga Siwon-ah."

Kami berempat masih mematung. Terutama aku dan Yesung. Namja bermata bulan sabit tidak henti-hentinya memperhatikan yeojya cantik yang sedari kemarin membuatku setengah gila. Heechul memandang kami aneh. Tapi ekspresi riangnya berubah menjadi datar.

"Lebih baik kalian bertiga keluar dulu, aku harus bicara dengan Hangeng. Leeteuk, antar mereka keluar." Perintah Heechul sambil menaruh tas tangannya dimeja kerjanya.

Leeteuk menurut, kedua tangan kurusnya mendorong dua namja bertubuh kekar itu keluar ruangan. Tentu saja Yesung menolak, tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Ketika Leeteuk sudah mendorong dua namja itu, Leeteuk segera menutup pintu ruangan Heechul. Heechul menghampiri pintu itu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Dia menatapku, aku tidak mengerti dengan tatapan itu.

"Hai." Sapanya.

Bibirku kelu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa menjawab sapaannya yang kelewat sopan dengan senyum terus mengembang diwajahnya.

"Gomawo untuk menyukaiku dan membawaku ketempat itu. Dan juga, mian untuk meninggalkanmu disana. Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukaimu saat itu. Nan johanikka, Hangeng-ah. Tapi aku punya trauma ditempat itu. Jika Jongwoon tidak menemukanku waktu itu, aku mungkin tidak akan bertemu denganmu disupermarket, di Y Style, dan dicafe ini."

Dia melangkah maju mendekatiku, hanya dua langkah. "Mianhae, Heechul-ah."

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum, mengerti. "Arraseo. Tapi aku berterima kasih, aku sudah tidak trauma dengan tempat itu lagi berkatmu. Tadi aku mencoba datang kesana, dan aku baik-baik saja. Gomawo."

Heechul melangkah mendekatiku. Dia mendekatiku dengan senyum yang selalu kusukai darinya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Kurasakan darahku berdesir ketika bibirnya menyentuh pipiku. "Nado johahae, Hangeng-ah." Bisiknya ditelingaku.

Ketika ia ingin menjauhkan dirinya dariku, aku memeluk tubuh rampingnya. Dia membalas pelukanku dan menyenderkan kepalanya didadaku. Kuhirup aroma tubuhnya yang seperti strawberry dan harum shampoonya yang juga seperti strawberry.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Mollaseo. Kalau kau? Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Dia juga ikutan mengangkat bahu. "Nado mollaseoyo."

"Kalau aku mengatakan 'saranghae', kau akan bilang apa?"

Dia menengadah menatapku. Bulu mata lentik nan tebal itu membuat matanya terlihat indah. "Entahlah, kau belum pernah mengatakannya."

"Saranghae, nae Heechulie."

Kudengar ia terkekeh. "Nado saranghae, Hangeng-ah."

Aku mengelus rambut lembut itu. "Jadi yeojyachinguku ya?"

Kurasakan dia mengangguk didepan dadaku. Tangannya makin erat memelukku. Aku juga mempererat pelukanku padanya. Sudah dari lima tahun lalu aku mencoba mencarinya. Tapi hampir sebulan yang lalu, aku bertemu dengannya disupermarket tanpa sengaja. Hampir tiga minggu yang lalu, aku bertemu dengannya ketika ingin membayar sebuah kacamata di Y Style. Seminggu yang lalu, aku bertemu dicafe ini. Café miliknya.

**xxXxx**

"Aku melihat dokter ketika aku ke café Sapphire Blue."

Aku menoleh pada yeojya mungil yang duduk didepan meja kerjaku. "Aku juga melihatmu. Sedang apa kau disana?"

"Makan bersama oppaku dan menyelesaikan keinginan terakhirku. Dokter sendiri? Sepertinya aku melihat oppa masuk kedalam ruangan bersama seorang yeojya dan dua namja lainnya. Ah ya, datang satu yeojya lagi."

"Hm… aku menyelesaikan masalah dengan mereka. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat oppamu kemarin."

Aku memasukan hasil rongent milik Ryeowook kedalam map untuk kuserahkan kebagian _x-ray_. Aku juga menulis resep vitamin untuk Ryeowook yang kemarin sudah habis.

Ryeowook sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, jadi ia agak lama menjawab pertanyaanku. "Oppaku datang agak telat. Lalu dia malah mengobrol dengan salah satu yeojya yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku tidak kenal siapa yeojya itu."

"Itu Park Leeteuk, temanku. Jadi oppamu mengenal yeojya itu, ya? Memang siapa oppamu? Mungkin aku bisa menanyakan pada Leeteuk kalau pasienku itu adik dari temannya."

"Nama aslinya Kim Youngwoon, tapi oppa lebih dikenal dengan nama Kangin." Jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, akan kutanya. Jadi… Kangin itu oppa kandungmu?"

Kini giliran dia mengangguk cepat. "Keuromyeon."

"Ini resepmu. Kalau kau kelelahan, langsung istirahat. Jika kau benar-benar _down, _langsung datang saja kesini. Ne?"

Dia menerima kertas kecil itu. "Arraseo. Keurom, annyeong uisanim!"

"Hati-hati ya."

Dia mengangguk dan membungkuk. Yeojya mungil itu keluar dan seorang namja kekar yang tadi duduk langsung berdiri. Ryeowook menghampiri namja itu dan namja itu mengacak rambut Ryeowook gemas. Sudah kuduga, pasti itu Kangin. Oppanya Ryeowook, kan?

Ddrrttt ddrrttt.

_Heechurella Calling_

"Ne, chagiya?"

"_Kau tidak lupa 'kan untuk datang ke café?_"

Aku terkekeh. "Tidak sempat kau mengambil nafas, aku sudah sampai."

Sekarang kudengar dia terkekeh. "_Jangan main-main, Tuan Hangeng._"

"Arraseo, Nyonya Tan Heechul. Saranghae."

Dia terkekeh lagi. "_Menggelikan! Nado…_"

Aku mengusap layar ponselku dan menaruhnya disaku belakang celanaku. Aku membuka jas putih khas dokter milikku digantungan disamping pintu. Aku keluar dari ruangan itu dan mencari mobilku dibasement. Setelah aku mendapatkan mobil berwarna hitam itu, aku langsung tancap gas menuju café milik Heechul. Nah, Heenim… tunggu aku.

**xxXxx**

Cha! FF kedua Jongmi publish!

Ini FF yang agak aneh sih, tapi semoga aja chingu semuanya yang udah baca terus kelepek-kelepek pengen liat lanjutannya. Yang series 1 sudah selesai, jadi tinggal dipublish aja. Ada series 2 sama series 3nya kok. Itupun kalau chingu masih penasaran sama ceritanya.

Nah, setelah baca. Chingu-chingu yang baik hati, review yaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

**xxXxx**

**Sapphire Blue**

**Series 1**

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member.

**Rate :: **T.

**Warning :: **Genderswitch, OOC, AU, and Typos.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung is mine.

**xxXxx**

**Bab 4**

**If It's Not You, It Can't Be Anyone Else**

**Kim Yesung**

"Ini jadwalmu untuk besok. Kau boleh membawa kopiannya, tapi jangan sampai hilang. Arra?"

Aku menatap manager hyung kesal. "Arraseo. Sampai bertemu besok, hyung."

Dia mengangguk dan pergi. Aku menaikan kaca jendela mobilku dalam mode otomatis. Tanpa susah payah aku keluar dari parkiran dan langsung menyetir menuju café milik Heechul noona. Katanya sedang ada acara tahunan hari ini. Yah, café itu memang sering membuat acara dan yang anehnya, selalu sukses.

Setelah beberapa menit menyetir, akhirnya aku sampai didepan café. Aku memarkirkan mobil hitamku dan buru-buru keluar dari mobil. Kulihat mobil milik Hangeng hyung dan mobil milik Leeteuk noona terparkir disebrang jalan. Aku menyebrang dan memasuki café bernuansa klasik dan bertema biru itu.

Kulihat Heechul noona yang sedang sibuk menyatat pesanan. Bahkan Hangeng hyung dan Leeteuk noona juga ikutan memakai celemek khas café Sapphire Blue. Setelah banyak yeojya yang menyadari kedatanganku, café mulai riuh.

"Jongwoon ahjuchi!"

Aku menoleh pada si kecil Taemin yang kelihatan manis dengan baju terusan berwarna _soft-pink_ dan rambutnya diikat setengah. Kupeluk yeojya kecil itu dan kuangkat. "Taeminnie! Aigooo~ kau semakin besar semakin manis, eh?"

Taemin mengangguk cepat. "Tentu! Aku ingin jadi yeojya cantik cepelti umma!"

Aku berjalan menuju meja bar dan mendudukannya dimeja itu. Aku menatap Taemin sambil berdiri. "Heechul ahjumma atau umma?"

"Aku kan mau jadi cepelti umma, Jongwoon ahjuchi~" Rajuknya manja.

Kurapikan poninya yang rata. "Arraseo, nona cantik. Nah, ppoppo dulu dong~"

Dia tersenyum dan mengecup bibirku. Aku balas mengecup keningnya yang tertutup poni. Aku memesan satu cone ice cream vanilla pada Hyukjae. Setelah itu, kubiarkan Taemin menghabiskan ice cream itu dengan riang. Sayang sekali, Taemin terlalu sempurna untuk tidak punya appa.

"Gomawo, Jongwoon-ah."

Aku menoleh pada Leeteuk noona dan mengangguk. "Ini bukan apa-apa, noona."

Leeteuk noona mengelus rambut Taemin. "Tapi ini lebih dari cukup, Jongwoon-ah."

"Baiklah, terserah noona. Yang jelas aku memang menyayangi Taemin seperti keponakanku sendiri. Noona tahu sendiri aku sangat suka anak kecil yang penurut."

Leeteuk noona mengangguk. "Arraseo, keundae "

"Leeteuk-sshi?"

Aku dan Leeteuk noona menoleh pada seorang namja kekar yang menggandeng seorang yeojya mungil disampingnya. Apa dia ini penculik yeojya? Rasanya terlihat aneh jika namja kekar ini berada disamping yeojya mungil itu.

"Kangin-ah? Ah… kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini lagi." Ujar Leeteuk noona dengan senyum bak malaikat diwajahnya.

Namja itu juga balas tersenyum, kali ini wajah sangarnya terlihat lebih seperti namja baik setelah ia tersenyum. "Keurocho. Kenapa kau pake celemek itu?"

Leeteuk noona memperhatikan dirinya yang memakai celemek. "Ah, ini? Aku teman dari pemilik café ini. Kebetulan café ini sedang ramai, jadi kuputuskan untuk membantu sedikit."

"Oh… lalu namja ini? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Wajahnya tampak familiar." Ucap namja bernama Kangin itu.

Leeteuk noona tersenyum lagi. "Dia itu penyanyi terkenal, Yesung."

Aku membungkuk hormat pada keduanya. "Yesung imnida. Aku adik dari pemilik café ini, dan aku juga salah satu teman Leeteuk noona. Bangapseubnida…"

"Aku Kangin, dan ini yeodongsaengku Ryeowook. Bangapseubnida, Yesung-sshi." Dia balas membungkuk.

"Jongwoon ahjuchi! Eklimnya tumpah kena Jongwoon ahjuchi~"

Aku reflek menoleh pada Taemin. Aku menunduk dan kulihat tetesan ice cream berwarna putih itu terkena kemeja hitam dan celanaku. Aku tersenyum pada Taemin. "Gwaenchana, Taeminnie. Sekarang Taeminnie dengan umma dulu ya, ahjusshi mau ganti baju."

"Leeteuk-ah, pesanan mengantri." Ujar Heechul noona dengan wajah tak enak.

Leeteuk noona mengangguk. "Eung, changkkaman."

"Lebih baik yeojya kecil itu dengan dongsaengku dulu. Sembari menunggu kalian yang agak sibuk saat ini." Usul namja kekar itu.

Aku menatap Leeteuk noona ragu. Yang jadi masalah, Taemin selalu akrab dengan siapapun. Dan satu lagi, aku agak ragu dengan kedua orang ini. Tapi Leeteuk noona mengangguk dan mengalihkan Taemin digendongan Kangin.

"Umma harus membantu Heechul ahjumma mengantar pesanan, lalu Jongwoon ahjussi harus ganti baju karena kena tumpahan ice cream Taeminnie. Jadi Taeminie sama Kangin ahjusshi dan Ryeowook eonnie. Eung?"

Taemin cemberut sebentar, tapi dia tersenyum lagi. "Arraceo."

Leeteuk noona tersenyum dan mengecup kening Taemin yang sudah digendongan Kangin. Yeojya dewasa itu langsung pergi dan mengantar pesanan. Aku juga pamit untuk mengganti baju. Aku mengambil bajuku yang ada dimobil. Aku mengambil tas kecil dan kembali masuk kedalam café. Aku menghampiri Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae-ah, Heechul noona mana?"

Dia yang agak sibuk tidak memperhatikanku. "Mungkin diruangannya. Waeyo, oppa?"

Aku menggeleng dan langsung menuju ruangannya. Aku mau meminjam ruangannya untuk mengganti bajuku yang kotor. Aku menghampiri ruangan khusus Heechul noona dan membuka pintunya buru-buru. Baru saja aku membuka pintu itu, kulihat pemandangan yang terlalu tidak bagus untuk dilihat.

"Ya!" Sontak Heechul noona melemparku dengan bantal yang ada disofa.

"Noona! Aku kan tidak tahu kalau ada orang didalam! Lagipula bukannya banyak pelanggan? Kalian malah asik main." Desisku.

Hangeng hyung merapikan rambutnya dan keluar ruangan sambil tersenyum aneh. Dia menepuk bahuku dan menutup pintu ruangan khusus Heechul noona dengan pelan. Heechul noona juga merapikan rambutnya dan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Lain kali ketuk pintu dulu, babo!" Heechul noona menyentil keningku dan keluar dari ruangannya.

Aku mengunci pintu ruangan ini dan mulai melucuti pakaianku. Aku mengganti kemejaku dengan kaus abu-abu bergambar dan celana bahan berwarna hitam milikku dengan celana jeans hitam. Setelah itu aku merapikan rambutku yang berwarna kemerahan.

"Jongwoon-ah, kalau sudah selesai bantu jaga kasir! Ppalli!"

Ingin rasanya aku mengambil kursi café dan menimpuk Heechul noona. Aku sudah mengerti apa yang harus kukerjakan, jadi dia tidak perlu mengulangnya berkali-kali. Aku mengambil baju kotorku dan langsung memasukannya kedalam tas kecil.

Aku membiarkan baju kotorku berada diruangan Heechul noona. Sudahlah, nanti sebelum pulang aku akan membawanya. Aku keluar dari ruangan itu dan langsung mengambil celemek yang diberikan Kibum. Aku memakai celemek itu dan mengambil alih kasir dari pekerjaan Hyukjae.

Selamat bertugas, Jongwoon.

**xxXxx**

"Kyaaa! Yesung oppa! Kyaaa!"

Aku mengangkat satu tanganku untuk melambai kearah mereka. Ratusan cahaya _blitz _kamera menerpa wajahku. Senyum maskulin kulemparkan pada fans dan media. Tidak lama, aku memasuki gedung SBS bersama manager hyung. Aku mendapat jadwal untuk menyanyi di You And I, acaranya Lee Hyori. Mungkin aku akan menyanyi dua atau tiga lagu.

Ddrrrttt ddrrttt.

Kurasakan getar-getar disaku celanaku. Kukeluarkan ponselku yang berwarna hitam kotak. Kuusap ibu jariku dilayar ponselku. Satu pesan singkat dari Heechul noona.

_Baboya, malam ini eonnie ada pertemuan dengan keluarga Hannie. Bisakah kau sepulang kerja ke café dulu? Aku tidak mungkin menitipkan kunci café pada Kibum atau Hyukjae kan? Ne, saengie? Gomapgu, saranghae ^^v_

"Selalu seenaknya." Gumamku.

"Eh? Nuguya?" Tanya manager hyung.

Aku kembali memasukan ponselku ke saku celanaku. "Noonaku."

Manager hyung terkekeh pelan. "Semakin lama kau mengenal noonamu, seharusnya kau semakin mengerti, Yesung-ah."

"Dia terlalu langka untuk kumengerti, hyung."

**xxXxx**

Kubuka pintu café yang sudah agak sepi. Tentu, sudah hampir tengah malam saat ini. Hanya ada beberapa meja yang masih terisi. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan siapa saja yang masih dicafe ini. Kuhampiri Hyukjae yang sudah menguap selebar-lebarnya.

"Oh? Yesung oppa?"

Aku tersenyum kecil padanya. "Siapa yang masih tinggal?"

Dia menoleh kearah dapur. "Aku, Kibumie, dan Shindong oppa."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Aku berjalan mendekati pintu masuk café yang masih tertera tulisan open disana. Kubalik tulisan itu menjadi tulisan close dari luar. Seharusnya mereka sudah pulang jam sepuluh tadi, tapi pelanggan masih saja datang.

"Nona itu sepertinya tidak pernah bosan ya?" Bisik Kibum pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangguk tipis, sehingga hanya Kibum yang merasakannya dan aku. "Eung. Dia selalu kesini setiap hari. Bahkan sampai café tutup."

Kibum memperhatikan seorang yeojya diujung ruangan. "Tapi kurasa dia yeojya baik. Kemarin dia menjaga Taeminnie kan?"

Aku ikutan mengarahkan mataku kearah yeojya yang menjadi bahan omongan Hyukjae dan Kibum. Yeojya mungil yang selalu memakai baju hangat, syal, dan sarung tangan. Yeojya itu sibuk dengan buku kecilnya yang sedang ia tulis-tulis. Entah, mungkin juga dia menggambar.

"Dia selalu datang kesini?" Tanyaku ikutan.

Keduanya mengangguk kompak dan terus memperhatikan yeojya itu. Kurasa yeojya itu merasa kami perhatikan, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kami. Sontak kami pura-pura melakukan aktifitas. Hyukjae langsung ngibrit kebelakang meja kasir dan melayani pelanggan yang mau membayar pesanan mereka. Kulirik yeojya mungil itu, dia juga membereskan barang-barangnya. Kudengar langkah kakinya yang mengarah kearah kami. Dari jarak dua meter, bisa kurasakan harum vanilla menyeruak kedalam indra penciumanku.

"Chogiyo, aku mau membayar." Ujarnya pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mencari kertas pesanan milik yeojya itu. Dia mulai menghitung berapa jumlah yang harus dikeluarkan yeojya itu atas pesanannya. Dari dekat, wajah yeojya itu ternyata lebih imut dan manis dari yang kubayangkan. Berbeda dengan kemarin ketika dia bersebelahan dengan Kangin, sekarang dia tidak terlihat begitu kecil. Wajah tirus nan mulusnya begitu dekat denganku. Hidung mancungnya yang kecil. Bibirnya yang kecil pas dengan bentuk wajahnya.

Yeojya itu menunduk untuk membuka dompetnya. Dia mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar pesanannya. Dia menoleh padaku ketika ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar café. Dia kembali menatapku ketika ia berbelok.

"Yesung oppa?"

Aku reflek menoleh pada Kibum. "Hn?"

Kibum terkekeh. "Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Sedangkan dia pulang berjalan kaki. Apa Yesung oppa tidak khawatir?"

Aku menatap Kibum bingung. Dia malah menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, alisnya terangkat naik turun secara konstan. "Kenapa aku harus khawatir?"

"Menurut oppa kenapa?" Kibum malah balik bertanya padaku.

"Ya! Kibum-ah! Kau membuatku bingung."

Aku berjalan keluar café dan menoleh kearah kemana yeojya mungil tadi berjalan. Tidak, aku tidak khawatir padanya. Tapi aku hanya takut jika dia digoda beberapa namja mesum yang selalu datang pada malam hari begini. Takut… beda jauh dengan khawatir kan? Ah ayolah, jawab saja berbeda.

"Oppa menyukainya ya?"

Dengan kaget aku menoleh kesampingku, Hyukjae sudah disana dengan tampang mesumnya yang menggelikan. "Aniya."

"Bohong."

Lagi-lagi aku terkejut ketika Kibum sudah disisiku yang lain, menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Hyukjae. Kedua yeojya yang bersahabat ini suka datang tiba-tiba dan tidak diundang. "Ya! Kalian membuatku terkejut saja! Lebih baik sekarang beres-beres dan pulang! Kajja!"

Haha, bodoh. Aku tidak pernah percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sampai saat ini aku belum pernah merasakannya. Ha! Aku tidak menyukainya.

"Rrhhh! Jangan bodoh Kim Jongwoon!"

**xxXxx**

**Bab 5**

**A Short Journey**

**Kim Kangin**

"Oppa, sarapan sudah siap."

Aku membenarkan letak dasiku dan keluar kamar. Dari sini bisa kulihat yeodongsaengku yang sibuk membuat sarapan untuk kami berdua. Aku berlari kecil memasuki dapur apartemen kami yang menyatu dengan ruang makan. Dia sudah menyiapkan kopiku.

"Kau hari ini bertemu dengan Dokter Tan lagi?" Aku menyesap kopiku yang masih hangat.

Dia mengangguk. "Eung. Dan oppa tahu sendiri kan apa yang akan kulakukan setelah pulang dari rumah sakit?"

"Ke café itu lagi? Sungguh! Aku penasaran setengah mati, Kim Ryeowook!" Ujarku berlebihan.

"Oppa akan tahu nanti. Oppa akan tahu jawabannya sendiri."

Aku menaruh cangkir kopi itu perlahan. Membiarkan Ryeowook menyiapkan sarapan untukku dengan caranya sendiri. Aku menatap tubuh kurus yeojya mungil itu dengan rasa iba. Kalau saja Ryeowook tahu aku menatapnya dengan tatapan ini, dia tidak segan memukulku dengan penggorengan.

Cha, Kim Kangin imnida. 29 tahun saat ini, dan aku masih mencari calon istri… ukh… rasanya menggelikan. Aku berkerja disebuah perusahaan milik keluarga kami yang mempunyai cabang di Korea dan di Jepang. Di Jepang, appaku yang mengurusnya. Sedangkan di Korea, aku yang mengurus.

Aku anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Tentu saja aku mempunyai adik. Kim Ryeowook, yeojya kecil, terimut, dan termanis yang pernah kutemui. Dia baru menginjak umur yang ke 25. Dia sebenarnya bekerja sebagai pemain drama musikal, tapi sayang dia harus berhenti. Dia mengidap penyakit leukemia stadium 2. Baru divonis setahun yang lalu. Dokternya yang di Jepang memvonisnya, dia tidak akan bertahan sampai bulan Agustus tahun ini. Sedangkan sekarang sudah bulan Juli.

"Oppa? Jangan melamun!"

Reflek aku menatapnya, dia sudah menyuap sepotong _sandwich_ kedalam mulutnya. "Eh? Aku tidak melamun kok."

Wookie memutar bola matanya. "Bohong. Lebih baik habiskan sarapannya, lalu berangkat kerja. Eung?"

"Arraseo dongsaengku yang cerewet."

**xxXxx**

"_Dia tetap tidak mau tinggal di Jepang, Youngwoon-ah?_"

Aku menggeleng, aku tahu pasti abeoji juga tidak melihat kalau aku menggeleng. "Dia tetap bersikeras. Dia bilang semua keinginannya ada disini."

Kudengar suara helaan nafas berat dari ujung telepon sana. "_Wookie-ku. Dia tidak pernah pingsan seperti sebelumnya kan?_"

Aku tidak bisa berkata iya dengan mudah. Ketika awal divonis, dia memang sering kehilangan kesadarannya tiba-tiba. Bisa sampai lima kali sehari. Tapi sekarang, mungkin hanya dua hari sekali jika ia benar-benar lelah dan banyak pikiran.

"Dua hari sekali paling banyak, abeoji. Disini dia rutin datang ke rumah sakit dan meminum vitaminnya. Dia masih menolak chemotherapy." Jelasku.

"_Appa akan terus mencari jalan keluar disini. Jangan sampai kau terlalu kepikiran, Youngwoon-ah. Jaga kesehatanmu, ne?_"

"Arraseo."

Kudengar abeoji berdeham. "_Kau sudah mendapat yeojya yang cocok untuk dibawa ke Jepang dan dikenalkan pada abeoji?_"

Aku terkekeh. "Abeoji… aku masih harus menjaga Wookie dan mengurus perusahaan. Tidak ada waktu untuk mencari yeojya."

"_Kau perlu memikirkan masa depanmu juga, Youngwoon-ah._" Jawab abeoji-ku santai.

"Arraseo. Tapi aku masih ingin menikmati saat ini. Jangan khawatir, tanpa disuruh aku sudah akan membawa yeojya kehadapan abeoji."

Kudengar suara tawa renyah appa dari ujung telepon. "_Abeoji tunggu_, _Youngwoon-ah. Keurom, annyeong._"

"Annyeonghasimnika, abeoji."

Kutatap layar ponselku yang menyala. Terpasang fotoku bersama kedua orang tuaku dan tentunya bersama Wookie juga. Foto keluargaku ketika aku menginjak umur enam tahun dan Wookie baru tiga tahun. Aku menaruh ponselku dan mulai berkutat lagi dengan pekerjaanku. Pekerjaan yang benar-benar membuat otakku serasa ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

**xxXxx**

Aku memakai jasku yang daritadi digantung. Sudah hampir jam delapan malam, seharusnya Wookie sudah sampai apartemen saat ini. Aku melangkah meninggalkan gedung perusahaan dan mencari mobilku. Setelah aku mendapatkan mobilku, aku langsung naik dan mengemudikannya hati-hati.

Kulihat buku agenda jadwalku yang sudah dicek ulang oleh sekretarisku. Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi ingat buku kecil milik Wookie. Dia mulai mengisi buku kecil itu ketika ia divonis tidak akan bertahan setidaknya sampai bulan Agustus. Aku, sebagai orang yang tidak pernah divonis dengan kematian sangat tidak mengerti dan tidak bisa merasakan apa yang Wookie rasakan.

Wookie bilang, ada beberapa keinginannya yang masih belum terlaksanakan. Dia menulis semuanya disitu, dia berniat menyeklis semua keinginannya yang belum ia rasakan. Appa, umma, dan aku akan berusaha membantunya mendapatkan apa yang ia mau sebelum saatnya ia pergi nanti. Tidak, dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana Kangin! Optimis!

Dia tidak mau memberitahuku apa yang dia inginkan. Dia tidak mengijinkanku melihat buku kecil itu. Aku juga tidak bisa memaksa untuk melihat buku bersampul ungu muda itu. Sebisa mungkin, sebelum saatnya dia pergi, dia harus bahagia.

Ddrrttt ddrrttt.

_Wookie aegya Calling._

Aku memakai _bluetooth-earphone _dan mengangkat telepon dari Wookie. "Wae, Wookie-ah? Gwaenchana?"

"_Ah, mianhaeyo. Apa benar ini Kangin-sshi? Naneun Park Leeteuk imnida. Ryeowook-sshi sekarang ada bersamaku dirumah sakit. Aku menemukannya ketika aku baru saja mau keluar café yang tempo hari aku bertemu denganmu. Dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri ketika aku menemukannya._"

"Dimana lokasimu saat ini? A-aku sedang menuju kesana." Tanyaku panik.

"Dongdae Hospital. Kami diunit gawat darurat." Jawabnya yang tidak kalah panik.

Aku memutus kontak telepon dan langsung memutar mobilku kearah berlawanan. Dengan masa bodoh aku menancap gas mobil sampai speedometer menunjukan angka 100. Mataku berusaha menangkap cahaya dan jalanan yang agak gelap karena sudah malam. Wookie-ah, bertahanlah.

**xxXxx**

Aku terus-terusan menatapi alat yang mendeteksi detak jantung Wookie. Detak jantungnya terlalu lemah dari biasanya. Mencoba menghipnotis alat itu agar bergerak lebih cepat, tapi tak berhasil. Ruangan yang terlalu sepi ini membuatku bisa mendengar nafas Wookie yang teratur dibalik alat bantu pernafasannya.

Matanya yang tertutup membuatku sedikit tidak tenang. Takut seolah-olah mata itu tidak akan terbuka untuk selamanya. Kudengar suara pintu kamar Wookie yang dibuka dan juga derap sepatu hak tinggi yang mendekatiku. Kurasakan sebuah tangan hangat memegang bahuku.

"Kubawakan kau _latte_."

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum singkat pada yeojya cantik itu. Kuterima gelas kertas yang terlapisi karton tebal lagi. Bisa kubayangkan betapa panasnya _latte _ini. Leeteuk nama yeojya ini, dia menepuk sisi sofa yang masih cukup untuk kududuki. Aku menurut dan duduk disamping Leeteuk. Angin yang kubuat ketika aku duduk membuat harum parfum Leeteuk menggoda hidungku. Harum lembut yang menenangkan.

"Stadium dua, ya? Aku akan lelah menahannya jika aku dia." Gumam Leeteuk membuyarkan pikiranku.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dia terlalu muda. Terlalu banyak mimpi yang masih ia inginkan."

Leeteuk menyesap minumannya. "Dia sudah divonis?"

"Hanya bisa bertahan sampai bulan Agustus jika dia tidak mau chemotherapy," Aku menoleh padanya, dia melotot kaget. "Begitulah."

"Dia tidak chemotherapy selama ini?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan masih agak kaget.

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Dia sudah pernah sebelumnya, tapi dia menghentikan chemotherapy. Terlalu sakit, membuatnya lemah dan lelah."

Leeteuk menunduk dalam. "Mianhae, Kangin-sshi."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum miris. "Gwaenchana, Leeteuk-sshi. Jeongmal gomawo karena membawanya kesini dengan segera."

"Sebenarnya, yang membawa Ryeowook-sshi kesini bukan hanya aku. Aku bersama Jongwoon-ah, tapi dia sudah kembali lebih dulu. Dia yang langsung tanggap."

"Keurom, titipkan rasa terimakasihku padanya."

Leeteuk mengangguk dan tersenyum, membuat lesung pipi kecil mencuat dan membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih cantik. "Akan kusampaikan."

**xxXxx**

"Oppa?"

Kurasakan sesuatu menggoyangkan tanganku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Aku menoleh dan kulihat Wookie sudah tidak memakai alat-alat yang menopangnya. Dia tersenyum manis padaku. Aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya yang semakin kurus dan kecil.

"Oppa benar-benar mencemaskanmu…"

Kudengar dia terkekeh. "Nan gwaenchana, jeongmal. Aku kan kuat, oppa. Seperti oppa, aku juga kuat tahu!"

Aku melepas pelukanku dan menyentil hidung mancungnya. "Tentu saja kau kuat. Kau ini kan yeodongsaengku, pasti kuat seperti oppanya."

Wookie terkikik dan meredakan tawanya. Tangannya yang diinfus diangkatnya dan ditatapi dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kupahami. Mungkin yang kemungkinan terdekat, dia menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Antar aku ke café itu, oppa." Pintanya.

"Aniya." Jawabku tegas.

Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, dia diam ketika aku membantah permintaannya. Oh ayolah, dia sedang sekarat dan bisa saja dia akan mati diperjalanan jika tidak beristirahat! Aku tidak mungkin mengiyakan apa yang ia mau semudah itu!

Cklek.

Aku dan Wookie menoleh keasal suara. Seorang dokter masuk kedalam kamar Wookie. Wajahnya agak familiar dimataku. "Selamat pagi." Sapanya dengan senyumannya.

"Pagi Dokter Tan!" Jawab Wookie semangat.

"Merasa lebih baik, Ryeowook-sshi?"

Wookie mengangguk cepat. "Ne~"

Dokter itu tersenyum senang pasiennya merasa lebih baik. Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk dua kali dan dua orang masuk dari luar. Leeteuk dan Yesung yang kemarin membawa Wookie kerumah sakit. Ditangan Yesung terdapat bunga putih, entah aku tidak tahu apa namanya. Sedangkan Leeteuk membawa parsel buah yang berwarna-warni.

"Annyeonghaseo." Keduanya membungkuk, aku membalas dengan rundukan.

"Loh? Jongwoon-ah?"

Dokter itu tampak bingung dengan kedatangan Yesung, tapi dokter itu memanggil Yesung dengan nama Jongwoon. Sama seperti Leeteuk menyebut nama Yesung dengan nama Jongwoon. Sedangkan yang ditatap heran malah tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Yah… aku dan Leeteuk noona yang kemarin membawa Ryeowook-sshi kerumah sakit. Kemarin aku pulang lebih awal karena masih ada jadwal, jadi aku belum bertemu dengan Kangin-sshi. Annyeonghasimnika, Kangin-sshi." Dia membungkuk lagi padaku.

Aku balas membungkuk kali ini. "Ne, annyeonghasimnika Yesung-sshi."

Semua bergerak dan beraktifitas dengan canggung. Dokter Tan mulai memeriksa keadaan Wookie. Yang lain hanya bisa menunggu dan memperhatikan. Terdengar suara dering telepon diruangan yang sepi, jadi membuat sang pemilik grasak-grusuk. Leeteuk, sang pemilik ponsel.

Dia menatapku untuk meminta izin mengangkat telepon, aku mengangguk kikuk. Kenapa dia harus meminta izin padaku? Emang aku siapa? Ah… jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam Kangin-ah! Dia hanya ingin berlaku lebih sopan padaku. Hanya padaku? Argh!

"Istirahatlah," Perintah Dokter Tan pada Wookie, Wookie pun mengangguk. "Kangin-sshi, aku perlu bicara denganmu. Jongwoon-ah, kau bisa temani Ryeowook-sshi sebentar?"

Kulihat Jongwoon, ah Yesung mengangguk mengiyakan. Aku bersama Dokter Tan keluar ruangan dan tidak melihat Leeteuk diluar kamar. Dokter yang kelihatan masih muda itu manatapku ragu dan menatap kamar Wookie bergantian.

"Begini, kondisi Ryeowook-sshi memang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi organ-organ tubuhnya. Aku khawatir organ dalamnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Jadi aku harus me-rongent ulang. Dan terus bujuk Ryeowook-sshi untuk melanjutkan chemotherapy. Dia tidak akan membaik tanpa itu." Jelas Dokter Tan parau.

Aku menunduk, tidak berani lagi menatap dokter itu. "Bagaimana dengan vonisnya?"

Dia menghela nafas berat. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, terus bujuk dia untuk chemotherapy. Dan pastikan dia istirahat dengan cukup. Jika tidak, aku tidak bisa menyatakan kalau dia bisa bertahan. Yang aku lebih khawatirkan, stadiumnya bertambah."

Brukk.

Aku… Kangin yang kuat sekarang tidak kuat menopang tubuh sendiri. Seketika aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku yang menginjak tanah.

"Stadiumnya bertambah? Wookie hanya bisa menghitung hari jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Organnya tidak berfungsi? Ambilah organku! Aku tidak perlu organ-organ tubuhku!"

"Kangin-sshi…"

Mataku memanas. Ya! Kangin-ah! Kau ini namja terkuat! Kenapa kau menangis semudah ini? Bahkan ini saja belum tentu terjadi, babo! Aku lemah? Tentu saja tidak. Tapi kalau ditanya apa aku masih punya rasa sedih? Tentu aku punya.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan melingkar kepinggangku. Harum menenangkan ini membuatku kembali sadar akan kenyataan. Kutatap Dokter Tan yang menatapku serba salah. Orang yang memelukku melepaskan pelukan hangatnya dan menatapku dalam.

"Luapkan sedikit penderitaanmu padaku, kumohon." Pintanya dengan suara parau.

Aku kembali memeluknya erat dan menumpukan kepalaku dibahunya. Kurasakan tangannya mengelus punggungku hati-hati. Membiarkan sekali ini saja, sekali ini saja aku menangis dihadapan orang banyak. Sekali ini saja, aku terlihat rapuh dan ringkih.

"Berjanjilah untuk tersenyum setelah ini." Pintanya lagi.

"Bisakah?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

**xxXxx**

**Bab 6**

**All My Heart**

**Lee Sungmin**

"Dokter Lee?"

Aku menoleh ketika aku merasakan ada yang memanggil namaku. Seorang suster berlari kecil menghampiriku. "Ne, Sunkyu-sshi?"

Suster yang lebih akrab dipanggil Sunny ini tersenyum, membuat matanya menyipit. "Pasienmu dikamar 201 sepertinya sedang gangguan."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Dia tidak mau makan. Katanya dia tidak mau makan kalau tidak disuapi Dokter Lee." Jelasnya sambil mengerling padaku.

Aku terkekeh geli. "Ada-ada saja dia. Keurom, gomawo."

Suster cantik itu mengangguk dan melenggang pergi. Aku memasukan kedua tanganku kedalam saku jas dokterku. Aku memasuki lift dan memencet tombol dua. Setelah pintu terbuka, aku keluar dari lift dan menghampiri pasien dikamar 201. Pasienku yang paling manja.

Ah, annyeonghaseyo. Naneun Lee Sungmin imnida! Aku yeojya biasa berumur 27 tahun. Meskipun semua bilang aku cantik atau manis atau apalah, sampai sekarang aku belum mempunyai namjachingu kok. Mungkin mereka bohong? Mollaseoyo. Saat ini aku bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis anak. Aku anak sulung dari dua bersaudara, aku mempunyai namdongsaeng bernama Lee Donghae. Namja kekanak-kanakan yang berencana bertunangan dengan yeojyachingunya.

Aku mengambil jalur yang berbeda dengan appa, umma, dan Hae. Semuanya beralih sebagai pebisnis yang sukses mengembangkan perusahaan. Sedangkan aku yang tidak tertarik bisnis malah mengambil kedokteran dan memilih untuk berprofesi sebagai 'pembantu' kesehatan.

Kakak sepupuku, Hangeng oppa juga bekerja dirumah sakit sama denganku. Tapi dia mengambil spesialis penyakit dalam. Dan baru beberapa waktu lalu ia menggaet yeojya cantik nan anggun bernama Heechul eonnie. Kurasa mereka serius dan akan melanjutkan ke tahap yang lebih lanjut. Aku sih suka dengan Hangeng oppa dan Heechul eonnie. Jadi kurestui jika mereka benar-benar menikah.

Kembali lagi ke keadaanku sekarang. Aku membuka pintu ruangan 201 itu perlahan. Aku mengerutkan alisku. "Minho-ya?"

Aku melangkah perlahan. Kulihat Minho yang beini aku bermain dengan benda kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Namja kecil itu memang jarang lepas dengan benda bernama PSP itu. Namja kecil itu masih belum menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku melangkah hati-hati dan berniat mengagetkannya. Tapi namja kecil itu sudah menoleh padaku dan menatapku senang.

"Doktel Lee!"

Aku terkekeh dan memeluk tubuh kurusnya. "Minho-ya merindukan dokter, eung?"

Dia mengangguk cepat, namja berumur 6 tahun ini memang selalu bersemangat jika bertemu denganku. "Tentu caja!"

Aku tertawa bersama Minho. Dia menaruh PSPnya dimeja dan sepertinya lebih tertarik denganku dibanding benda itu. Aku mencari-cari nampan makanan yang dimaksud Sunny tadi. Kulihar nampan makan siang namja kecil ini masih utuh dan belum dibuka sama sekali.

"Minho-ya, kau sudah makan siang?"

Minho menggeleng. "Beyum. Minho-ya mau dicuapi doktel! Kalau tidak, Minho-ya tamau makan."

Aku tersenyum maklum. Aku mengerti dan tentu saja aku mau manyuapinya makan siang. Aku sudah sering berhadapan dengan anak kecil yang sakit dan susah makan. Masih lebih baik jika Minho mau makan jika disuapi olehku. Daripada tidak makan sama sekali.

Aku mengambil nampan makan siangnya dan menarik meja serba guna yang ada dikamarnya. Aku meletakan nampan putih ini dan membuka plastic transparan yang menjaga agar tetap bersih dan tidak tumpah.

"Doktel, hali ini aku dijenguk dong." Ujarnya pamer.

"Oh? Keurae? Nugunde?"

Dia memperhatikanku dengan seksama, tapi mulutnya tetap terbuka untuk menceritakan apa saja padaku. "Nae hyung! Dia yang membelikanku PSP loh. Waktu doktel tidak dilumah cakit, dia datang. lalu dia janji mau datang hali ini."

Aku melai menyuapi Minho dengan sedikit-sedikit. Sebenarnya Minho makannya lumayan banyak, tapi manjanya yang tidak tertolong lagi. "Mashita?"

Dia menggeleng. "Aneh, tidak ada lacanyah…"

"Memang sengaja dibuat begitu. Orang sakit tidak boleh makan terlalu banyak bumbu, Minho-ya. Karena nanti yang sakit tidak sembuh-sembuh, apalagi yang tidak makan."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne, nanti dia tidak bisa pulang dari rumah sakit. Minho-ya memangnya mau menginap dirumah sakit sampai Minho-ya besar?"

Minho menggeleng cepat. "Shilleo!"

Aku terkekeh. "Kalau begitu habiskan makan siangnya, ne?"

Aku kembali menyuapkan sesendok makan siangnya. Lama-lama, dia akhirnya menghabiskan makannya. Setelah itu dengan menurut Minho juga meminum obatnya. Sebenarnya Minho bukan sakit yang benar-benar sakit. Sendi pergelangan tangannya geser ketika ia terjatuh dari ayunan.

Sekali lagi, aku memakluminya karena dia masih kecil.

Tok tok.

Kudengar suara kamar Minho yang terbuka. Sebuah langkah kaki yang agak samar mengusik telingaku, membuatku penasaran siapa yang masuk. Kulihat seorang namja berambut ikal dan sedikit lebat itu mendekati ranjang Minho. Tangannya memegang kotak _cake_, mata cokelat gelapnya melihatku dari atas kebawah lalu keatas lagi. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, dia agak terperangah menatapku.

"Kyuhyun hyung!"

Sapaan Minho yang lebih bisa disebut teriakan itu membuatku sadar dan berhenti memperhatikan namja asing ini. Namja itu juga agak kaget ketika Minho meneriakinya. Namja yang kurasa bernama Kyuhyun itu tersenyum kikuk padaku dan mendekati ranjang Minho. Dia berada disisi lain ranjang, tidak disebelahku.

"Ya! Anak nakal! Bagaimana tanganmu?"

Minho mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Aku bukan anak nakal, aku anak baik…"

Kyuhyun melotot dibuat-buat. "Mana ada anak baik menginap dirumah sakit."

"Ada!"

"Arraseo," Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Minho. "Hyung bawakan kau _muffin, _dimakan ya."

Mata Minho bersinar-sinar kegirangan. Tangannya langsung mengambil alih kotak berwarna putih dengan tulisan toko _cake-_nya. "Acikkk~ Gomawo hyung! Doktel Lee mau?"

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum pada Minho. "Dokter Lee sudah kenyang, Minho-ya."

"Kau dokternya? Kenalkan, Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Dia merunduk dan tersenyum, membuat rentetan giginya yang rapi itu terlihat olehku.

Aku balas merunduk. "Lee Sungmin imnida."

**xxXxx**

Aku mengunci kembali mobilku yang berwarna _soft-pink_ digarasi. Kutapaki tangga rumahku yang mengarah ke pintu masuk rumah. Dikulihat motor hitam Donghae yang terparkir digarasi khusus miliknya yang masih terbuka. Tumben dia sudah pulang.

"Aku pulang."

Suaraku menggema didalam rumah luas yang jarang ada orang ini. Paling hanya beberapa pelayan yang membuat rumah ini sedikit lebih hidup. Appa dan ummaku sibuk mengurus perusahaan SendBill, Donghae juga sibuk membantu diperusahaan.

Aku berlari kecil menuju kamarku yang berada dilantai dua. Mataku lagi-lagi melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Donghae. Kamarnya yang biasanya tertutup rapat sekarang kulihat pintunya sedikit terbuka. Kuhampiri dan kutengokan kepalaku kedalam.

"Hae?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Donghae-ya?"

Kudengar suara krasak-krusuk dari bawah selimut berwarna biru gelap yang menutupi ranjang sampai kebawah. Aku melangkah masuk dan menyingkap selimut itu. "Oh, kau sudah tidur? Tumben sekali kau pulang awal."

Donghae menatapku sayu dan mengangguk lemah. "Aku langsung pulang ketika jam kantor sudah selesai."

Kuperhatikan Donghae yang sedikit menggigil dan dibasahi keringat. Aku menyentuh keningnya, seketika aku melotot. "Kau sakit? Ya! Kenapa kau tidak langsung menelepon noona?! Baboya!"

Aku berlari keluar dan mengambil kotak medisku yang ada dikamar. Meskipun aku dokter anak, aku juga menyiapkan beberapa obat yang bisa dipakai kalau darurat. Aku kembali kekamar Donghae yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan kamarku. Aku menghampiri Donghae yang masih memakai kemeja kerjanya lengkap dengan dasi yang masih menempel.

Aku mengusap keringat yang berkumpul diwajahnya. Aku juga membuka kemeja kerjanya dan menggantinya dengan kaus dan jaket. Aku juga membuka celana bahannya dan menggantinya dengan celana panjang biasa. Tentu saja aku tidak macam-macam, dia kan namdongsaengku sendiri.

Aku mengambil alat penurun demam dan kutempelkan dikening Donghae. Namja itu tetap menutup matanya dan membiarkanku bekerja. Aku juga mengambil obat penurun demam dan mengambil gelas yang ada dimeja Donghae.

"Irreona, minum dulu obatmu."

Donghae mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan meminum obatnya. Setelah itu dia kembali tidur, obatnya juga membuatnya tidur. Kubiarkan dia istirahat. Aku keluar dari kamarnya dan kembali kekamarku. Donghae namja yang terbilang sehat dan kuat, biasanya jika dia sakit berarti ada sesuatu yang buruk.

**xxXxx**

Aku memperhatikan Donghae yang masih tampak lesu. Dia belum mampu untuk berangkat kekantor dan bekerja hari ini. Dia juga hanya menusuk-nusuk nasi goreng yang ada dipiringnya. Sarapanku ikut terlupakan ketika aku memperhatikannya. Bibirnya juga terkatup tidak bicara sama sekali. Matanya menatap sarapannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Hae?"

Dia menengadah padaku. "Aniyeyo."

Aku memegang tangannya erat dan menatapnya dalam. "Jangan berbohong pada noona. Ceritakan apa masalahmu."

"Yoona," Dia mengucapkan nama yeojyachingunya dengan suara yang bergetar. "Penyakitnya bertambah parah."

Yeojya yang ingin ditunangi Donghae itu memang sudah sakit sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Aku juga tak tahu pasti tentang penyakitnya. Yang jelas, yeojya itu memang digerogoti penyakit yang bisa membuat yeojya itu meregang nyawa.

**xxXxx**

"Sungmin-ah!"

Aku tersenyum pada Heechul eonnie yang melihatku masuk café. Sekarang jam makan siang dan tugas dirumah sakit sudah selesai. Aku tidak punya janji dengan siapapun sih hari ini. Lagipula apa salahnya aku makan siang ditempat calon kakak ipar dari sepupuku. Pusing? Lupakan…

"Heechul eonnie… kapan-kapan ikut acara keluarga kami lagi ya."

Kulihat dia merona dan tersenyum malu-malu. "Arraseo. Kau mau kutemani? Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan juga sih."

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Heechul eonnie mengantarku duduk didekat jendela besar yang mengekspos seluruh bagian dalam café. Yeojya manis dengan _gummy-smile _menghampiri kami dengan baki kecil berbahan kayu. Dengan pakaian maid yang seksi seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin café ini sepi pelanggan. Tenang, ini bukan tempat illegal yang mengobral harga pelayan berbaju seksi itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, selamat datang dicafe kami. Ini buku menunya…" Dia menyodorkan satu buku menu. "Jika sudah siap memesan, bisa panggil aku. Hyukjae imnida." Dia membungkuk dan melenggang pergi.

"Manis sekali." Pujiku.

"Semua pelayan disini memang manis-manis, Sungmin-ah."

Aku terkekeh. "Kalau pemiliknya sudah cantik, tentu saja pelayannya juga manis-manis."

Heechul eonnie ikut terkekeh. "Kau berkata seperti itu agar dapat kupon makan gratis disini ya?"

"Ah… ketahuan kah?"

Kali ini Heechul eonnie tertawa geli. "Aku tidak tahu kau sehumoris itu, Sungmin-ah."

Aku ikut tertawa bersama Heechul eonnie. Yeojya cantik nan anggun ini menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali untuk meredam tawanya. Setelah itu, aku dan Heechul eonnie memesan makan siang pada pelayan yang bernama Hyukjae itu. Kulihat Hangeng oppa yang datang dari arah belakang Heechul eonnie. Ketika dia sudah dekat, dia melingkarkan tangannya dileher Heechul eonnie.

"Bogoshipta," Bisik Hangeng oppa pada Heechul eonnie, lalu namja China ini menyapaku. "Hai Sungmin-ah."

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku dan memakan lagi spaghetti bolognaise milikku. Kuarahkan pandanganku kearah pintu masuk. Pintu itu baru saja dibuka oleh seorang namja yang menurutku patut untuk diperhatikan. Namja berambut ikal yang kulitnya lebih pucat daripada manusia umum.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Matanya bertemu pandang denganku. Yang aneh, dia tersenyum manis padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis dari senyumnya itu. Eh? Dia berjalan mengarah kesini? Ah… mungkin temannya ada disekitarku. Eh? Tapi dia terus mengarah padaku kok. Semakin dekat… semakin dekat…

"Annyeong, Dokter Lee."

A-aku?

**xxXxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**xxXxx**

**Bab 7**

**Just You**

**Lee Hyukjae**

"Uhm, permisi."

Aku menoleh pada namja yang memakai masker hitam, topi, dan kacamata hitam itu. Kalau boleh main tebak-tebakan, aku pasti akan mengatakan kalau namja ini artis top di Korea Selatan. Dari posturnya, kurasa dia bukan pelawak.

"Ne, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyaku ramah.

"Ne, begini. Apa ada pelayan yang bernama Kim Kibum?"

Aku menatap namja ini bingung. "A-ada. Sebentar ya."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku singkat dan mulai mencari Kibum yang berada didalam café. Mataku mencari yeojya cantik itu diseluruh ruangan. Dan kutemukan dia sedang berada dibelakang meja kasir, menghitung tagihan pelanggan sepertinya.

Kakiku melangkah mendekatinya. "Kibumie…"

Yeojya itu tidak menoleh. "Wae, eonnie?"

Aku kembali memperhatikan namja yang mencari Kibum diluar café. Namja itu menyender pada tembok café. Kalau dia artis, mungkin kah dia mencari Kibum?

"Hyukie eonnie?"

Reflek, aku menoleh pada Kibum. "Ah! Kau dicari seorang namja diluar. Dari pakaiannya yang mencurigakan, kurasa dia artis."

Kibum mengerutkan dahinya. "Nugu?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Sebaiknya kau temui dia dulu."

Yeojya itu membuka celemek maidnya dan melenggang pergi. Tentu saja sebelumnya dia menitipkan meja kasir untuk kujaga sebelum dia keluar café. Aku masih memperhatikan Kibum yang berbicara dengan namja itu. Tapi… ah! Penyakitku kumat! Jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain, Lee Hyukjae.

"Permisi, aku mau membayar."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Seorang namja mungkin seumurku menatapku bingung. Aku hanya tersenyum semanis mungkin dan mengambil kertas pesanannya dan beberapa lembar uang yang ia sodorkan padaku. Kurasakan dia memperhatikanku yang sedang mengambil uang kembalian dari dalam kotak uang yang disediakan. Setelah aku mendapatkan beberapa uang kembalian, aku menyerahkannya pada namja ini.

"Gamsahamnida." Aku tersenyum lagi sembari menyerahkannya.

Dia membalas senyumanku, tapi kurasa berbeda. Senyumnya memang tidak dipaksakan, tapi dari sorot matanya. Dia tidak benar-benar tersenyum. Hanya bibirnya yang terangkat. Matanya tidak tersenyum setulus bibirnya. Sorot matanya… kosong?

**xxXxx**

"Kali ini ada pengganti yeojya waktu itu, eonnie."

Aku menoleh pada Kibum yang juga sedang mengambil pesanan didapur. Dia menata beberapa potongan kue diatas piring kecil. "Pengganti yeojya waktu itu? Yeojya yang mana?"

Dia tidak menatapku. Yeojya cantik ini memang senang menjawab tanpa menatapku ya? "Yeojya imut yang selalu datang setiap hari dan membawa buku kecil. Sekarang yeojya itu sudah tidak pernah datang. Yeojya yang Yesung oppa suka itu loh. Digantikan oleh namja baru."

"Digantikan oleh namja baru?" Tanyaku tak paham.

Akhirnya yeojya ini menoleh dan menatapku. "Aigo, Hyukie eonnie! Eonnie ini benar-benar deh. Sudahlah, aku mau mengantar makanan dulu. Kita bicarakan setelah shift kita selesai, hm?"

Yeojya itu pergi membawa nampannya yang berisi makanan. Aku juga keluar dari dapur membawa beberapa pesanan. Aku mengantarkan makanan ini dan kembali mencatat pesanan baru. Selalu seperti ini setiap harinya. Café selalu penuh. Bahkan terkadang Heechul eonnie juga membantu.

"Hyukjae-sshi! Aku mau memesan!"

Aku tersenyum dan menghampiri salah satu meja. "Ne, aku akan mencatat pesanannya."

**xxXxx**

"Jadi, ada seorang namja yang dua hari ini terus datang dan memesan makanan yang sama. Dia memesan untuk dua orang, padahal dia sendirian. Pandangan matanya kosong, eonnie. Kadang aku takut kalau tiba-tiba dia menyerang pelanggan."

"Loh? Memang dia seperti kriminal sampai-sampai mau menyerang pelanggan?" Tanyaku bingung.

Kibum menghela nafasnya. "Bukan begitu, eonnie! Aku hanya takut."

Kali ini aku mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, besok kau harus beritahu aku yang mana orangnya. Kalau perlu, aku yang akan melayaninya besok."

"Arraseo. Ah, aku harus turun sekarang. Annyeong Hyukie eonnie, sampai bertemu besok."

Kibum melambai dan turun dari bus. Ketika bus mulai berjalan, aku kembali melambai pada Kibum yang berada diluar. Setelah bus mulai berjalan, aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke jendela dan menutup mataku. Mencoba fokus pada musik yang kupasang ke _ear-phone _yang sudah menempel ditelingaku.

**xxXxx**

"Umma, aku berangkat ya!"

Aku keluar dari rumah dan mendengar teriakan ummaku dari dalam rumah. Yeojya yang sudah hampir setengah abad itu meneriakan kata 'hati-hati' dengan cukup kencang. Meskipun umurnya sudah tidak mauda lagi, ummaku yang bernama lengkap Kim Kibum itu masih tetap cantik dengan _cat-eyes_-nya yang membuat appaku tergila-gila. Namanya memang sama dengan Kibumie, tapi umma lebih sering dipanggil Key. Dan kenalkan juga, appaku bernama Lee Jinki dan lebih sering dipanggil Onew.

Cha, annyeonghaseo! Naneun Lee Hyukjae imnida. 27 tahun dan dikenal sebagai yeojya enerjik, yah… kalau tidak semangat tidak seru menurutku. Appaku memiliki sebuah industri kecil yang menjual makanan kecil, lumayan berhasil. Dan ummaku, dia bekerja disebuah stasiun tv untuk memilah-milih pakaian mana yang cocok untuk dikenakan artis-artis pada kegiatan tertentu.

Kenapa aku bekerja sebagai pelayan? Sebenarnya aku sudah menjabat sebagai manager disebuah perusahaan, tapi pekerjaan itu membuatku tidak bisa bergerak leluasa. Aku memilih untuk meninggalkan profesiku dan memilih untuk menjadi pelayan dicafe Sapphire Blue ini.

Hari ini aku mendapat shift sore sampai café tutup nanti malam. Aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan sih. Lagipula aku menyukai pekerjaanku. Aku bertemu dengan banyak orang yang sebelumnya belum pernah kukenal. Tak jarang pula orang yang sudah kukenal datang kecafe.

"Hyukie eonnie? Aku baru saja mau pulang nih."

Aku menoleh pada Kibumie yang sudah melepas seragam kerja dengan baju biasa. "Gwaenchana. Lagipula setiap hari Kamis kan kita beda shift."

Dia mengangguk paham. "Keurom, aku pulang duluan ya. Ah… namja yang kemarin, dia sudah datang dan sudah memesan. Dia ada dimeja 7."

"Oh? Keurae? Aku akan mencarinya."

"Annyeong!"

Aku mengangguk. "Hati-hati."

Yeojya cantik itu melenggang keluar ruangan khusus pegawai. Aku mengganti bajuku dengan seragam maid dan keluar ruangan. Ketika aku baru saja keluar dan membereskan celemek putih yang kukenakan, mataku bertemu pandang dengan namja itu. Dia duduk dimeja nomor 7?

Dia tersenyum kecil padaku, tapi sorot matanya tetap kosong. Sedangkan aku? Aku tersenyum canggung dan buru-buru melangkah kearah kasir. Detak jantungku berdegup tidak karuan! Tapi belum sampai, kakiku terselengkat kursi. Dan sialnya lagi, aku terjatuh. Menjadi sasaran tatapan mata terkejut itu… tidak enak.

Seseorang memegang pinggangku dan mengangkatku tanpa kesulitan. Aku menoleh dan kulihat namja itu masih dengan senyuman palsunya. "Gwaenchana?"

Aku mengangguk dan membungkuk. "Ne, gamsahamnida."

Kurasakan tangannya menepuk puncak kepalaku pelan dan lembut. "Lain kali hati-hati, ne?"

"Eh? Uhm… ne." Aku mengangguk paham.

Ya! Lee Hyukjae! Wae geuraeee?!

**xxXxx**

Namja itu datang lagi. Di jam yang sama dan ditempat duduk yang sama. Aku menghampiri namja itu dengan membawa sebuah buku menu. Aku membungkuk kecil padanya ketika aku tepat didepan namja itu. Dia tersenyum palsu lagi.

"Selamat datang dicafe kami… ini buku menunya," Aku menyodorkan buku menu berwarna biru itu. "Jika sudah siap memesan, bisa panggil aku. Naneun "

"Hyukjae, kan? Aku akan memanggilmu ketika aku siap memesan." Potong namja itu sambil tersenyum.

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa dia selalu tersenyum seperti itu?!

Aku membungkuk permisi dan kembali ke meja kasir. Menunggu pelanggan yang akan memasuki pintu masuk café kami dan bersiap menyambut mereka. Tapi aku tidak bisa fokus saat ini. Aku hanya terus saja memandangi namja yang selalu tersenyum palsu itu. Aku menunggunya memanggil namaku.

Eh? Menunggunya memanggil namaku?

Kulihat namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Lalu matanya menemukanku yang berdiri disini. Senyumnya kembali merekah, tangannya melambai padaku. Aku balas tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah siap untuk memesan." Ucapnya pelan.

Aku menyiapkan kertas untuk mencatat. "Baik, aku akan mencatatnya."

"Tirramissu satu potong, strawberry cake satu potong, satu milkshake strawberry, dan satu ice latte. Dan bolehkah aku memesan hal lain yang tidak ada dibuku menu ini?" Tanya namja itu sambil menatapku dalam.

"Eh? Tentu. Asalkan kami masih bisa membuatnya. Ada yang kau butuhkan lagi?"

Dia tersenyum. "Bolehkah… aku memintamu untuk mengobrol denganku? Hanya untuk hari ini. Jebal?"

Aku menatapnya ragu. Kalaupun aku mau, Heechul eonnie tidak akan mengijinkan aku bersantai dan mengobrol bersama seorang pelanggan. Apalagi namja asing. Aku tidak mau pelanggan lain menyalah artikan café ini sebagai _host-club_.

"A-aku tidak yakin…" Jawabku kikuk.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan meminta ijin pada atasanmu."

**xxXxx**

"Jadi, Donghae-sshi "

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'sshi'," Kali ini dia memotong ucapanku lagi. "Cukup dengan Donghae-ya. Lagipula kita masih seumur, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk dan menatap milkshake strawberry yang sudah hampir tidak dingin lagi itu. Dia ikutan menatap objek yang kuperhatikan. Aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum lagi, kali ini kulihat dia tersenyum miris menatap milkshake itu.

"Apa yang membuat kau tersenyum?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Apa kau tidak penasaran kenapa aku memesan ini setiap kali aku kesini?"

Aku menunduk dan mengangguk. Kurasa aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Aku mulai penasaran akannya. Dia terkekeh dan memainkan garpu untuk memakan tirramissu cakenya yang sudah tinggal setengah. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memperhatikannya yang sedang menerawang keluar café.

"Kau mau membantuku?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku akan berusaha sebisaku."

Tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menulis sebuah alamat disana. Dia menyodorkan alamat itu padaku dan tersenyum kecil. "Ini alamat yeojyachinguku. Dua bulan lagi aku _seharusnya_ bertunangan dengannya. Namanya Im Yoona."

Hatiku perih. Yeojyachingu? Bertunangan? Secepat itukah aku menerima kenyataan ini? Aku baru saja merasakan jatuh cinta lagi setelah lama. Tunggu, ada yang aneh dari kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi.

"Seharusnya?"

Dia kembali tersenyum. "Kau bisa mencari tahu sendiri."

**xxXxx**

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Menatap pintu apartemen bernomor 305 yang berada dilantai lima. Apartemen cukup mewah dan menawan. Aku memencet bel dan menunggu jawaban. Sekejap, ada suara dari dalam.

"Nuguseyo?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap kamera yang memang dipasang khusus untuk melihat tamu. Aku tersenyum kecil. "Naneun Lee Hyukjae. Aku mencari Im Yoona."

Tiba-tiba pintu apartemen dibuka. Menampakan seorang yeojya dewasa yang mungkin seumur ummaku. Tatapan matanya sendu, tersirat kesedihan mendalam didalamnya. Apa aku salah bicara? Aku kan hanya ingin membantu Donghae.

"Kau… siapanya Yoona-ya?" Tanya yeojya itu.

"A-aku temannya ketika sekolah dulu. A-apa Yoona-ya ada?"

Maaf, ahjumma. Aku terpaksa berbohong kali ini. Tapi aku janji, hanya kali ini.

"Mianhada, Lee Hyukjae-sshi. Anakku, Im Yoona… meninggal tepat empat hari yang lalu karena sakit. Mungkin karena kau sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar, kau baru tahu sekarang. Mianhada, Hyukjae-sshi." Jawab yeojya itu terbata.

Seketika lidahku kelu. Aku hanya bisa menatap ahjumma yang sudah ingin menangis ini dengan tatapan tidak enak. Seenaknya aku menanyakan seseorang yang sudah meninggal didepan orang yang menyayanginya? Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih, Lee Hyukjae?!

"Ahjumma… jwisunghamnida," Aku membungkuk beberapa kali dan menatap yeojya itu serba salah. "A-aku seharusnya tidak bertanya apapun. Jwi-jwisungieyo…"

Yeojya cantik itu tersenyum pilu. "Gwaenchana, Hyukjae-sshi."

Aku membungkuk lagi dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Aku memencet lift tak sabar dan memencet tombol G. Donghae… kehilangan calon tunangannya? Mungkin kalau aku jadi Donghae, aku akan bunuh diri saat ini juga.

Aku buru-buru keluar ketika pintu lift terbuka. Aku berjalan lagi menuju halte bus dengan gusar. Aku langsung mendudukan diriku dibangku halte. Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa membantu Donghae. Aku juga tidak mungkin menghidupkan orang mati bukan? Aku… tidak berguna?

Aku ingin, sekali saja. Berguna untuk orang yang kucintai.

"Kau sudah kembali?"

Aku menoleh cepat kesamping kananku. Kulihat Donghae yang sedang menatap langit mendung dengan wajah damainya. Dia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum lagi.

"Kau menyiksaku, Donghae-ya." Ujarku marah.

"Aku menyiksamu?" Ulangnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Dengan menyuruhku seperti ini. Apa yang sebenarnya kau ingin? Kau tahu kan kalau aku juga sama denganmu? Aku hanya manusia biasa. Aku tidak mungkin menghidupkan orang yang sudah "

"Meninggal?" Dia memotong ucapanku lagi.

Aku menunduk dan menatap sepatuku pilu. Apa yang dia ingin dariku sebenarnya? Tak tahukah, aku sudah cukup sakit ketika tahu ia sudah bertunangan? Aku juga merasa bersalah karena bertanya pada umma dari Im Yoona itu.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangku. Masa bodoh! Aku tidak peduli lagi. Kubiarkan air mataku yang sudah tidak bisa kubendung lagi mulai berjatuhan dan membasahi sweater abu-abu milik Donghae.

"Aku ingin melepas sedikit penderitaanku, Hyukjae-ah. Dengan cara seperti ini, kau bisa mengerti kan apa yang kurasakan? Dengan mengerti, aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang sekarang." Jelas Donghae sambil mengelus punggungku.

"Kau jahat…" Isakku didada bidangnya.

Kudengar suara kekehannya yang menggema. "Hyukjae-ah… gomawo."

**xxXxx**

**Bab 8**

**Y**

**Lee Donghae**

"Noona…"

Minnie noona menoleh padaku. "Ne, Hae-ya? Ada yang kau inginkan? Atau kau merasakan sesuatu yang buruk?" Tanya Minnie noona dengan wajah khawatir.

Aku menggeleng. "Kapan lukaku sembuh?"

Kuperhatikan Minnie noona yang menatapku sendu. Dia menyibakkan poniku dengan jemarinya yang terlalu halus. Dia menatapku sayang dan mengusap pipiku lembut. "Secepatnya, Hae-ya. Kami semua menyayangimu."

"Apa dengan cara menyayangiku, lukaku akan sembuh?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, kau juga harus bisa merelakan dan membuka hatimu kembali. Noona tahu pasti itu berat, tapi perlahan… kau akan sembuh. Sembuh dari luka ini." Dia menunjuk dadaku yang tertutup kaus berwarna putih yang kupakai.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan bisa menemukan yeojya lain. Aku hanya mencintai Yoona, noona."

Minnie noona mengusap air mataku yang terjatuh dari tempat asalnya. "Aku yakin kau bisa. Kau percaya noona kan? Walaupun lama, aku yakin kau bisa."

"Entahlah…"

**xxXxx**

Lagi-lagi, aku memasuki café ini untuk yang mungkin keseratus kali. Hari ini aku tidak mau menunggu Yoona lagi ditempat kami berjanji waktu itu. Dia bilang akan menemuiku hari itu. Tapi dia tidak datang-datang. Telfonku juga tidak diangkat. Suara deru hujan yang membasahi jendela café menemaniku sampai café akhirnya tutup.

Dan tidak lama, aku mendapat kabar dari abeonim, appa Yoona. Dengan segera aku membayar pesananku dan menjalankan motorku ditengah hujan. Tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang meneriakiku karena mengebut. Aku memang sudah tahu, Yoona memang sakit selama ini. Tapi yang aku tidak pernah tahu, kenapa Yoona meninggalkanku secepat ini?

"Kau mau memesan?"

Aku menengadah dan tersenyum pada Hyukjae. Dia menatapku datar, tanpa ekspresi apapun diwajahnya. Aku menggeleng dan menepuk kursi yang ada disampingku. Tapi dia tidak beranjak dari posisi berdirinya saat ini.

"Aku sibuk, Donghae-ya." Ujarnya benar-benar datar.

Aku mengatupkan tanganku dan memasang wajah memohon padanya. "Jebal."

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya dan duduk disebrangku. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Aku ingin berhenti datang kesini karena aku sudah tidak mau menunggu Yoona lagi. Aku takut kau salah paham. Aku tidak mau mau mengira kalau aku tidak kesini lagi karena kau," Aku memperhatikannya yang masih diam. "Aku mau berusaha membuka hatiku lagi dan melupakan Yoona."

Hening.

'_Kau pasti menemukan yeojya yang tulus mencintaimu setelah aku pergi nanti._' _Ujar Yoona lemah._

_Aku menggeleng cepat. 'Jangan bodoh. Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana chagiya.'_

_Yeojya cantik yang tengah berbaring didepanku ini menatapku sendu. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Kukecup singkat bibirnya. 'Jangan mengatakan hal aneh lagi.'_

'_Jangan menyangkal oppa. Aku yakin yeojya itu bisa menggantikan kekosongan tempatku untukmu.'_

"Kau tidak akan datang kemari lagi? Sekalipun?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan berbisik.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku akan kembali kekehidupanku yang normal. Kau juga baik-baik saja kan sebelum kau mengenalku?"

Yeojya manis ini mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Tapi…" Dia menatapku dengan senyumannya yang sedikit agak aneh. "Aku mengerti kalau kau akan kembali kekehidupanmu sebelumnya."

"Gomawoyo, Hyukjae-ah."

Hyukjae mengangguk dan menunduk. "Cheonmaneyo, Donghae-ya."

**xxXxx**

"Sudah mau berangkat kerja?"

Aku mengangguk dan meneguk susu cokelat milikku sampai habis. "Noona berangkat sore?"

Kali ini noonaku yang mengangguk, senyumnya yang memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya membuatku sedikit gemas padanya. Tapi sayang, kalau saja dia bukan noonaku. Aku pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya. "Aku dapat shift sore."

Aku berdiri dan menaruh tasku dibahu kiriku. Minnie noona memelukku singkat sebelum aku berangkat kerja setelah seminggu cuti. Lagipula aku juga pemilik perusahaan, jadi santai saja. Aku melangkah menuju mobilku yang terparkir digarasi. Aku memasuki mobil Audi seri A5 itu dan meninggalkan area rumahku menuju kantor.

Lee Donghae imnida, 27 tahun saat ini. Sekarang menjabat sebagai Bendahara Utama Perusahaan Sendbill yang dipimpin abeoji. Perusahaan keluarga yang cukup terkenal dan sukses. Seharusnya Minnie noona juga ikut membantu mengurus perusahaan, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk membantu mengurus anak-anak kecil yang sakit.

Aku melewati daerah Dongdaemun yang selalu ramai. Tepat sekali, sekarang macet didepan café Sapphire Blue yang masih sepi. Sepagi ini jarang yang sudah mengunjungi café. Dengan jelas aku bisa melihat Hyukjae yang memakai baju maid berwarna hitam putih yang melekat sempurna ditubuhnya. Yeojya itu diam dan menatap keluar café dengan tatapan kosong.

Melamun… tidak bagus untuknya.

Aku menepikan mobilku dan keluar cepat-cepat. Aku menyebrang dan memasuki café itu dengan pura-pura santai. Apa yang kau lakukan dicafe ini? Kau bisa terlambat kekantor, Lee Donghae.

"Donghae?"

Aku memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau itu sudah manis dengan baju seperti itu. Jangan melamun."

Dia melotot padaku. "Ke-kenapa kau tahu?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku dan berpura-pura misterius. "Aku ini punya cctv sendiri dicafe ini. jangan melamun lagi, kalau melamun lagi aku akan datang lagi loh. Keurom, annyeong!"

Aku berjalan keluar café dan kembali kemobilku. Aku menoleh sebentar kedalam café. Kulihat Hyukjae dan sedang tersenyum kearahku. Lebih baik ia tersenyum daripada melamun dengan tatapan seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat.

Nah, Hyukjae. Kajja kajja fighting!

**xxXxx**

"_Donghae hyung… Aku turut berduka._"

Aku menyenderkan tubuhku yang terasa lemas dikursi kerjaku. "Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah."

Suara desahan lelah Kyuhyun diujung telefon membuatku juga merasa lelah. "_Mian aku baru menelefonmu sekarang. Aku baru tahu kabarnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Jeongmal mianhada…_"

"Ya, gwaenchana. Sudah jangan bicarakan hal ini. Bagaimana perusahaan Cho ahjusshi? Kau tidak mengacaukan perusahaan itu kan?" Aku terkekeh kecil.

Kudengar kekehan jernih Kyuhyun. "_Kapan SB akan bekerjasama dengan CP?_"

"Akan kuatur pertemuan kita untuk membahasnya, hm? Main sesekali kerumahku, babo."

"_Ya! Tingkatkan dulu kemampuan bermain Starcraft-mu._" Ucapnya tanpa sopan santun sedikitpun, walaupun dia lebih muda tapi memang sifat kurang ajarnya sudah melekat dari dia lahir.

"Kau akan kaget ketika aku mengalahkanmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. "_Baiklah, kutunggu. Aku masih banyak kerjaan, hyung. Aku akan mengabarimu lewat pesan singkat._"

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Hm, arraseo."

Suara klik dari ponselku membuatku menjauhkan ponsel hitam tipis ini dari telingaku. Aku menaruh ponsel itu dimeja kerjaku yang agak lebih rapi dari biasanya. Kutatap foto yang terbungkus rapi dipigura. Fotoku dengan Yoona, malam natal tahun lalu. Aku mengambil foto itu dan menatapnya sebentar. Aku membuka laci dan menaruh foto itu diujung laci. Kututup lagi laci itu rapat-rapat.

Mengubur rasa kehilangan, apa bisa?

**xxXxx**

Aku menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang untuk menuju pulang kerumah. Hampir jam delapan malam, tapi rasanya aku tidak ingin pulang dulu. Aku mengarahkan stir mobil kearah café Sapphire Blue dan parkir didepan café bernuansa biru itu. Dari luar café itu masih ramai. Padahal hari ini hari Kamis.

Aku keluar dari mobilku dan berjalan memasuki café itu. Kutengokan kepalaku kesegala arah. Mencari seseorang, eh? Tapi dia tidak terlihat dimanapun.

"Mencari seseorang?"

Aku menoleh dan kulihat seorang yeojya yang lumayan cantik menatapku heran. Baju maidnya bergoyang pelan ketika angin meniup bajunya pelan. "Ne."

"Nugu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Uhm… Lee Hyukjae?" Ucapku sepotong-potong.

Kenapa aku mencari Lee Hyukjae? Hyukjae yang kemarin berniat membantuku? Hyukjae yang kupikirkan tadi siang? Hyukjae yang sedikit demi sedikit menarik hatiku? Ya! Kenapa cepat sekali aku berpaling? Apa ini karena aku pernah jadi _playboy? _Tapi aku kan sudah taubaattt!

"Shiftnya sudah selesai tadi sore. Kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku, ragu. "Molla. Aku saja bingung kenapa aku mencarinya."

Yeojya cantik yang berdiri didepanku terkekeh pelan. "Jatuh cinta padanya, ya?"

Aku melotot dan menggeleng cepat. "Aniya. Aku hanya temannya dan tidak berniat untuk kearah yang seperti itu."

Untuk saat ini, kurasa itu yang terbaik.

"Baiklah," Yeojya itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna biru muda. "Akan kuberitahu nomor ponsel milik Hyukie eonnie. Mau tidak?"

Aku menatap yeojya itu yang tersenyum menggodaku. Aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Akupun mengeluarkan ponselku dan mencari _dial-app _untuk menulis sebuah nomor.

"Beritahu aku."

**xxXxx**

Aku menimbang-nimbang ponselku ditanganku. Dilayar ponselku sudah tertera sebuah deretan angka yang menurutku mudah diingat. Diatas deretan angka itu juga tertera sebuah nama pemilik nomor ini.

Lee Hyukjae.

Aku kembali bolak-balik dikamarku yang bernuansa biru dengan wallpaper ikan nemo yang super imut seperti aku. Sudah hampir lima menit aku berpikir keras untuk menelefonnya. Berlebihan? Tentu tidak! Aku hanya sedang bingung dan berpikir. Apa yang akan kukatakan jika dia benar-benar mengangkatnya?

Tapi ketika aku ingin lihat lagi, tidak sengaja layar ponselku terpencet dan langsung menelefon nomor itu otomatis.

"Ya? Ya! Ya andwae! Ponsel layar sentuh sialan!" Rutukku kesal.

Aku menempelkan ponsel sialan ini ditelingaku. Tidak lama, suara menunggu jawaban diponselku berganti menjadi sebuah suara klik. "_Yeoboseyo?_"

Suaranya… lembut.

"_Nuguseyo?_" Tanyanya lagi.

Sekali lagi, suara itu terasa menghipnotisku. Apa benar ini suaranya Hyukjae? Kalau aku bicara langsung kurasa suaranya tidak selembut dan sejernih ini.

"_Ya!_"

Kali ini aku menjauhkan ponselku karena teriakan Hyukjae dari ujung telepon. Suaranya yang kencang dan agak cempreng membuat telingaku sedikit sakit. Tapi aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku yang memuji suaranya tadi.

"Hyukjae?" Ucapku akhirnya.

"_Eh? Donghae?_" Tanyanya ragu.

Aku terkekeh canggung. "Mian mengganggumu."

"_Kau dapat nomorku darimana?_"

"Eh? K-kau pernah memberitahuku waktu itu. Kau ini pelupa sekali." Dustaku.

Kudengar gumaman Hyukjae. "_Oh… begitu. Aku tidak ingat._"

Aku mengelus dadaku lega. "Dasar pelupa."

Hyukjae tertawa. "_Aku tidak pelupa kok. Mungkin hanya sedang lupa saja._"

"Bukankah itu sama saja?"

"_Beda. Lalu… kenapa kau meneleponku?_"

Pertanyaan ini, haruskah kujawab? Tapi aku harus menjawab apaaa?

"Hanya memastikan kau memberi nomor ini palsu atau tidak."

"_Aku tidak mungkin bohong, Donghae-ya._"

Hening.

Aku bingung mau mengatakan apalagi padanya. Dia juga hanya menungguku bicara. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku memang dulu mudah mendapatkan yeojya cantik. Tapi kalau begini, aku bisa mati gaya juga.

"_Kau sudah melupakan Yoona?_" Tanyanya pelan.

"Belum. Tapi tidak seperti dulu yang setiap saat mengingatnya. Berusaha membuka hati juga sedang kulakukan."

Kudengar gumaman Hyukjae lagi. "_Kalau ada yang mengatakan kalau dia menyukaimu atau mencintaimu, kau akan bilang apa?_"

Aku berpikir sebentar. Tapi akhirnya aku mengangkat bahu. "Mollaseoyo. Habis selama ini juga belum ada yang seperti itu."

"_Keuromyeon, saranghae._"

**xxXxx**

**Bab 9**

**Your Eyes**

**Choi Siwon**

"Jadi, kau belum punya yeojyachingu?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum setampan mungkin. "Saat ini sih belum. Doakan saja yang terbaik."

Kulihat MC Shin Dongyup dan Lee Dongwook yang memandu acara Strong Heart ini melanjutkan acaranya. "Tapi, Siwon-sshi. Kau masih muda, 26 tahun kan?"

"Ne, benar."

"Aku juga baru 26 tahun kok," Ucap MC Dongyup. "Dulu."

Sontak kami semua yang berada distudio tertawa. Tak terkecuali aku. Kami melanjutkan acara dan sekarang giliran tiga namja tampan yang terkumpul dalam boyband bernama EXO. Kulihat didepan samping kamera, Leeteuk noona yang sedang bersantai.

"Cha! Akhirnya kita sampai dipenghujung acara. Dan kandidatnya untuk pemenang hari ini adalah," Ucap kedua MC itu kompak. "Siwon dan Sehun."

"Siapa ya yang akan menang?" Tanya Dongwook hyung pura-pura penasaran.

"Dan… pemenang hari ini adalah…"

Aku menutup mataku untuk menghidari angin yang akan keluar dari bawah kakiku. Tapi ternyata suara angin bertiup dari arah belakangku. Kulihat rambut Sehun yang sudah berantakan tidak karuan. Namja itu tertawa geli bersama para tamu.

"Ne, Siwon-sshi! Chukhahae!"

**xxXxx**

Annyeonghashimnikka, Choi Siwon imnida. Aku berumur 26 tahun saat ini dan bekerja sebagai entertainer, lebih berfokus didrama sih. Aku hyung dari Choi Minho yang baru menginjak umur 6 tahun. Jauh? Yah… umma bilang membuat Minho karena tak sengaja. Haha kasihan Minho.

Sebagai anak pertama, abeoji selalu bilang aku harus bertanggung jawab atas segala yang kupunya. Apalagi agama yang kuanut saat ini. Yang kedua, jangan membuat malu keluarga. Sebaiknya abeoji mengkhawatirkan Minho yang mempunyai sikap kekanak-kanakan.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di-van bersama Teukie noona dan tentu saja supir kantor. Aku baru saja pulang dari acara Strong Heart dan sedang menuju ke SM Building untuk mengkonfirmasi kerjaanku hari ini dan kerjaanku esok. Biasanya Teukie noona akan mengeluh jika kami pulang larut seperti saat ini, tapi kenyataannya dia sedang asik terkekeh sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Kangin hyung ya?

Aku menutup mataku dan menyenderkan tubuhku senyaman mungkin dikursi van. "Teukie noona benar-benar tidak menyukai Kangin hyung?" Tanyaku dengan mata terpejam.

"Geumanhae," Ujar Teukie noona kesal. "Aku hanya sahabatnya."

"Untuk saat ini memang Teukie noona itu sahabatnya. Tapi untuk nanti? Bisa saja kalian jatuh cinta dan menjadi pasangan kekasih."

Kudengar Teukie noona mendecak kesal. "Kubilang hentikan, Choi Siwon. Lebih baik kau tidur."

Aku tidak berniat membuka mataku yang berat. Teukie noona dan Kangin hyung sekarang memang dekat dan kudengar mereka juga sering bertemu disuatu tempat berdua. Tapi Teukie noona selalu bilang kalau Kangin hyung itu hanya sahabatnya, sedangkan Kangin hyung hanya bungkam dan membicarakan hal lain ketika kutanya.

Ryeowook, adik dari Kangin hyung yang membuat mereka bersahabat. Teukie noona jadi penyemangat Kangin hyung untuk terus optimis kalau Ryeowook bisa sembuh. Memang berat sih kalau aku menjadi Kangin hyung. Sekarang Ryeowook juga dengan dengan Yesung hyung. Aku berani bertaruh kalau kedua namja itu sedang jatuh cinta saat ini.

Dan hanya aku yang sendirian.

Tiba-tiba bayangan seorang yeojya cantik memakai setelan seragam maid berterbangan dipikiranku. Yeojya yang kukenal sejak SMA itu sudah merebut hatiku sejak lama. Tapi dulu aku pengecut. Aku tidak berani mendekati apalagi menyatakan cinta. Menyapanya saja aku sudah gemetar hebat.

"Ah… Kim Kibum."

"Ya! Cepat tidur!"

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap Teukie noona yang membuat pikiranku tentang Kim Kibum buyar seketika. Aku melayangkan tatapan kesal padanya. "Noona cerewet."

**xxXxx**

Hari ini aku mendapat libur. Tentu saja agensiku tidak akan memberikan waktu lama untuk libur. Aku hanya diberi waktu dua hari untuk beristirahat dari syuting drama di Taiwan yang membuat kulitku menghitam. Tapi kebanyakan orang menyukainya, karena aku terlihat lebih seksi. Tapi kalau aku terlalu hitam, aku terlihat seperti bocah kampung dari Indonesia.

Aku memeriksa ponselku dan menatapnya bosan. Aku tidak punya janji bertemu dengan siapa-siapa hari ini. Diapartemenku yang kadang Teukie noona menginap ini juga tidak ada hiburan selain tv. Mau makan, tapi tidak ada makanan. Memasak? Oh ayolah… aku hanya bisa memasak ramyun. Itupun aku membuat ramyun itu membengkak karena terlalu lama memasaknya.

Apa aku harus ke café tempat Kibum bekerja?

Aku terkekeh ketika otakku yang diatas rata-rata ini berpikir jernih layaknya air mineral. Aku langsung mengganti pakaianku dan menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak dimeja samping pintu apartemen. Tapi aku mengurungkan niat untuk membuka pintu apartemenku ketika suara dering telepon nyaring terdengar olehku.

Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengangkat telepon itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon. "Yeoboseyo?" Ucapku sedikit kesal.

"_Hyung! Minho cedang belada dicafe loh cama Kyu ahjuci. Hyung kecini dong~_" Rajuk namja kecil itu manja diujung telefon.

Sudah kuduga, Kyuhyun pasti mengajak namdongsaengku pergi ketika ia mengunjungi rumah keluargaku. "Hyung tidak bisa, Minho-ya."

Kudengar suara kecewa Minho. "_Waeyo? Padahal aku cama Doktel Lee juga dicini._"

Uh… bagaimana ini? Aku juga rindu ingin bertemu Minho, tapi aku lebih rindu lagi pada Kibum. Aish! Memutuskan pilihan seperti ini memang berat!

"Mianhae, Minho-ya. Lain kali hyung akan makan ice cream bersama Minho, Kyuhyun ahjussi, dan Dokter Lee. Hm? Hyung janji." Ucapku sambil membuka pintu apartemen.

Kudengar desahan kecewa Minho. "_Kalau hyung bohong, belikan aku kacet Winning Eleven telbalu. Yakcok?_"

"Yaksok, aegya. Keurom, annyeong."

**xxXxx**

Café tampak ramai dari luar. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas Kibum yang ada didalam sedang melayani beberapa tamu. Aku memasuki café itu dan seketika banyak pelanggan yeojya yang terkejut akan kehadiranku. Beginilah nasib menjadi namja tampan.

"Ciwon hyung!"

Aku menoleh cepat kearah sumber suara. Kulihat namja kecil tampan itu sedang melambai padaku. Dia bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan seorang yeojya cantik yang kukenal bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Ternyata café yang dimaksud Minho itu… café ini?

"Ciwon hyung! Cini!" Teriak Minho lagi.

Aku menghampiri meja berbentuk bulat yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa pesanan. Aku duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak tahu kalian berada disini."

"Siwon hyung sendiri kenapa kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah superdatar miliknya.

"Aku? Aku hanya mau makan siang."

Dan tentu saja bertemu Kibum.

"Aku baru saja mau pulang. Hyung telat." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menyesap _latte._

"Gwaenchana kalau mau pulang duluan. Ah… Sungmin-sshi? Kau sedang libur?"

Sungmin menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Aniya, Siwon-sshi. Aku hanya istirahat makan siang."

Aku mengangguk paham. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan tidak sengaja langsung bertemu pandangan dengan Kibum yang sedang berjalan kearahku. Dia membawa sebuah buku menu berwarna biru didekapannya. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang bergoyang pelan ketika ia berlari kecil.

"Selamat datang dicafe kami… ini buku menunya," Kibum menyodorkan buku menu yang tadi dibawanya. "Jika sudah siap memesan, bisa panggil aku. Naneun Kibum imnida."

Aku menerima buku menu itu dan tersenyum setampan mungkin. "Gomawo."

Dia ikut tersenyum dan melenggang pergi. Membuat aroma tubuhnya tercium sampai kehidungku. Harum masih sama. Sampai sekarang aku penasaran sebenarnya dia memakai parfum apa. Harumnya tidak menyengat dan lembut. Ah… snow whiteku.

**xxXxx**

"Ya! Choi Siwon-ah."

Aku menoleh dan kulihat namja jangkung itu berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan yang sudah kusewa untuk makan siang. Dia memelukku singkat dan duduk didepanku. Shim Changmin, namja tukang makan yang dulu salah satu teman sekelasku. Aku dan Changmin juga lumayan terkenal disekolah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyaku sambil mulai makan ketika pesanan makanan sudah sampai.

Changmin sibuk mencocol sambal. "Baik, baik sekali. Nae abeoji merestuiku dengan namjachinguku." Dia terkekeh dan tersenyum lebar.

Aku melotot. "Jeongmal? Uwah! Chukhahae, Changmin-ah. Lalu kapan undangan akan disebar?"

Dia menatapku sebal. "Aku ini baru direstui, Kuda. Tidak mungkin aku langsung menikah dengannya, babo."

"Oh, kupikir kau ingin buru-buru memiliki Seven hyung seutuhnya."

"Tentu saja, tapi tidak secepat itu. Tunggu saja, aku pasti akan mengirim undangannya," Changmin menyuap makanannya. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan yeojya kutu buku itu?"

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Kibum namanya."

Changmin terkekeh takut. "Tentu saja, aku hanya bercanda. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya belum?"

"Sudah, tapi kurasa dia tidak mengingatku."

"Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti tahu siapa kau dan mengingatmu sebagai teman satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas dulu. Keadaannya dia tidak bisa menyapamu duluan. Jadi kau yang harus mengingatkannya."

"Tapi "

"Ah! Ada reuni sekolah! Aku baru ingat. Tadi sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu. Tapi aku lupa." Dia nyengir.

"Kapan?" Tanyaku cepat.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap jam tangannya. "Hm… hari ini dan acaranya sudah dimulai kurasa."

"Babo!"

Aku meminum colaku dan menarik namja jangkung itu keluar. Aku buru-buru kekasir dan membayar sejumlah uang. Aku masih menariknya menuju mobilku yang terparkir diluar. Kupaksa ia masuk dan duduk dikursi depan. Aku langsung menancap gas kearah SM High School.

"Ya! Choi Siwon! Aku ini membawa mobil, tahu?" Changmin menoleh terus menatap mobil silver naas yang tertinggal.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu, Changmin. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku daritadi?!"

Changmin terdiam. "Aku lupa."

Aku terus menatap jalanan dan menyetir dengan kecepatan yang biasanya tidak kugunakan. Aku selalu hati-hati membawa mobil. Aku ini aktor yang tidak mau menyulitkan pengguna jalan karena membawa mobil dengan ceroboh. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai.

Aku membelokan mobilku dan mataku sudah melihat gedung sekolah itu. Aku tersenyum kecil dan terus melajukan mobil. Setelah aku tepat berada didepan sekolah, aku memarkirkan mobil itu. Changmin tampak pusing.

"Waeyo?" Tanyaku tanpa menatapnya. Mataku sibuk mencari yeojya kutu buku yang bermetamorfosis menjadi yeojya cantik.

"Kau mengebut, dan membuatku mual." Jawab namja itu lemah.

Aku menoleh dan melihat Changmin yang sudah pucat, aku terkekeh. "Mian. Sekarang bantu aku mencari yeojya itu."

Aku memasuki area SM High School dengan sedikit gugup. Kurasa aku tak akan mudah menemukan yeojya itu. Meskipun aku hafal dengan harum parfumnya, tapi satu banding seribu yang datang benar-benar tak mudah.

Beberapa orang mengenaliku dan Changmin. Kebanyakan orang-orang yang tak kukenal. Tapi Changmin yang dulu banyak temannya jadi sedikit terganggu. Dia malah mengobrol dan tidak membantuku mencari Kibum. Ah… masa bodoh.

Aku terus menajamkan pandanganku kesetiap penjuru. Kulihat diarah jam dua, Kibum sedang tertawa. Entah dengan siapa, yang jelas aku harus segera kesana. Aku berlari menuju kearah Kibum tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba bayangan yeojya itu menghilang.

Aku mengatur nafasku yang tak tentu karena lelah berlari. Kurasakan sentuhan dibelakangku. Aku menoleh dan kulihat seorang yeojya cantik tersenyum padaku. Rambut hitam panjangnya dibentuk bergelombang. Riasannya tampak natural. Dan baju terusan berbelahan dada rendah berwarna abu-abu itu membuatnya terlihat seksi. Ini halusinasi kan?

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu disini."

Tak ada lagi kacamata berbingkai tebal dan sejumlah buku tebal yang ia dekap erat. Tak ada lagi menunduk untuk menatapku sekarang. Tapi gugup yang kurasakan masih sama dengan beberapa tahun lalu. Apa dia masih membenci orang kaya?

Aku membalas senyumannya. "Aku jauh lebih senang bertemu lagi denganmu."

Seketika senyumnya hilang, digantikan dengan wajah bingung. "Kenapa kau jauh lebih senang?"

"Karena aku bertemu denganmu?" Jawabku dengan nada tanya.

Dia malah terkekeh. "Lebih baik kita menuju aula sekarang. Otte?"

Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya berjalan. Dia terlalu mempesona hari ini. Aku hanya ingin lihat dia mempesona didepanku, tidak didepan namja lain. Banyak orang yang memperhatikan kami. Bertatapan iri.

"Semua menatap kita." Bisiknya.

"Mereka iri. Kenapa kedua orang itu tampak serasi." Jawabku sambil mengikuti perkataan orang.

Kibum tertawa. "Setenar itukah jika aku sungguhan jadi pasanganmu? Aku tak menyangka."

Aku tersenyum. "Kenapa kau tidak membuktikannya sendiri. Setenar apa jika kau sungguh menjadi yeojyachinguku."

"Eh?"


	4. Chapter 4

**xxXxx**

**Sapphire Blue**

**Series 1**

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member.

**Rate :: **T.

**Warning :: **Genderswitch, OOC, AU, and Typos.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung is mine.

**xxXxx**

**Bab 10**

**A 'Good' Bye**

"_Deo isang neoege saranghae malhal su eobseojineun nal, Ireoke nae maeumi seolleneun oneureun heeojineun nal. (On that day, Unable to express my love for you, This is the day my heart cannot be stilled, This is the of the break up)."_

**Kim Ryeowook**

Aku membaca kembali buku kecil tempat aku menuliskan beberapa keinginanku sebelum Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa berkunjung. Cukup sepuluh untuk menghabiskannya sebelum Bulan Agustus. Seharusnya aku sudah mengerjakan tujuh keinginan, tapi aku baru saja menyelesaikan lima keinginan.

Kurasakan seseorang membuka _headset-_ku dari belakang. Namja bermata bulan sabit itu kembali mengunjungiku. Ditangan kanannya terdapat sebuah apel yang belum tergigit sama sekali. Semenjak dia membawaku kerumah sakit, dia sering mengunjungiku.

Dia menggigit apel itu dan duduk disampingku. "Apa hari ini aku boleh tahu satu permintaanmu?"

Aku terkekeh dan menggeleng. "Tidak sampai akhirnya jiwaku tertiup dari ragaku."

Namja itu terdiam. Dia tak suka aku mulai membicarakan kematianku sendiri. Namja yang selama ini membuatku nyaman dengan nyanyiannya. Yang selama ini selalu mengatakan kalau aku akan hidup sampai seratus tahun lagi. Bahkan dia tidak tahu kalau hidupku hanya sampai Bulan Agustus.

Namja terbabo, Kim Yesung.

"Jangan pernah mempermainkan kehidupanmu, Kim Ryeowook." Ujarnya tegas.

"Jangan mengaturku, Kim Yesung." Aku mengikuti nada bicara Yesung oppa.

Yesung oppa melotot marah. "Ya!"

Aku tertawa geli ketika melihat wajah babo Yesung oppa. Walaupun dia berwajah marah, itu tidak membuatku takut padanya. Bahkan jika ia melotot, itu malah membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin babo. Aigo, geu namjaneun babo gateun.

"Ryeowook-ah, berhenti tertawa~" Rengeknya imut.

"Ne ne, arraseo."

Aku mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Seketika tawaku terhenti. Namja bersuara emas itu memperhatikanku. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya dia menatapku. Dia sering menatapku lama, lama sekali. Aku juga tak tahu pasti kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu, seolah ada yang salah padaku. Tapi aku tidak berani bertanya kenapa padanya. Aku lebih tidak berani lagi menyimpulkan pernyataan sendiri.

Yesung oppa menyukaiku?

Aniya! Dia itu artis, pasti lebih banyak yeojya cantik diluar sana. Yesung oppa tidak mungkin menyukaiku, kan? Aku ini hanya yeojya penyakitan yang bahkan aku tak tahu bisa bertahan sampai kapan. Jangan bermimpi terlalu jauh, Ryeowook-ah. Kau bisa sakit kalau terjatuh.

"Ayolah, beritahu aku satu permintaanmu. Aku akan membantumu, ne?"

Aku menggeleng. "Ani."

Yesung oppa menghela nafasnya. Kalau saja dia lebih keras memintanya, aku pasti akan memberitahunya salah satu. Aku ingin dia yang mewujudkannya. Hanya untuk kali ini saja. Keinginanku yang keenam.

Kencan ke NS Tower.

**xxXxx**

"Oppa! Aku boleh pulang!"

"_Jeongmal? Kau memaksa Dokter Tan, ya?_" Tanya Kangin oppa dengan nada lembut.

Aku mendecak kesal. "Oppa tidak pernah percaya padaku. Kalau begitu aku pulang sendiri saja."

"_Ya! Jangan berani-berani pulang dari rumah sakit sendirian, Kim Ryeowook. Begini… oppa ada tamu saat ini. dan oppa tak tahu bisa menjemputmu atau tidak._" Ujarnya cemas.

"Hm, begitu ya…"

Aku menunduk lemah. Aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sudah terlanjur bosan aku berada diruangan ini. Meskipun peralatan memadai, tetap saja aku tidak bebas. Aku hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan cara menatapi daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan. Damai rasanya.

"_Kenapa kau tidak minta jemput Yesung?_"

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Kenapa aku harus minta jemput Yesung oppa?"

"_Menurutmu kenapa?_" Tanya Kangin oppa dengan nada menggoda.

"Jangan macam-macam oppa, dia itu artis. Dia tak punya banyak waktu untuk kehidupan pribadinya, apalagi sekedar hanya untuk menjemputku."

"_Tapi kau mengidolakannya kan? Dulu kau ingin bermain drama musikal bersamanya, kan?_"

Bingo.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku akan menunggu dirumah sakit sampai oppa bisa menjemputku. Ne?"

Kudengar kekehan besar oppaku. "_Arraseo, nae saengie._"

Aku memencet tombol merah dilayar ponselku. Kangin oppa sudah tahu kalau Yesung oppa sering menjengukku. Apalagi ketika Kangin oppa tahu kalau aku menyukai Yesung oppa. Dia semakin senang kalau aku dekat dengannya.

Eh? Aku hanya mengidolakannya saja kok. Aku tidak tahu ini sudah lewat dari sekedar mengidolakannya atau belum. Ah… lupakan. Lebih baik aku mengecek buku keinginanku.

Satu, appa dan umma harus bahagia. Disampingnya sudah kuceklis. Karena aku yang bertanya sendiri pada appa dan umma ketika aku berada di Jepang. Aku bertanya pada mereka, apa mereka bahagia? Dan mereka menjawab, mereka bahagia karena Tuhan memberikan tanggung jawab untuk menjadi orang tua dari yeojya kuat sepertiku.

Dua, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama Kangin oppa. Yang ini juga sudah diceklis. Aku menolak sekuat tenagaku untuk tidak tinggal di Jepang bersama kedua orang tuaku. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Kangin oppa. Alangkah lebih baiknya, jika oppaku juga mempunyai pujaan hati. Dia akan lebih bahagia, kan?

Tiga, aku ingin memakan makanan lezat setiap harinya. Sudah kuceklis juga. Kalian tahu kenapa aku selalu ke café itu? Karena makanan disana lezat. Lagipula disana aku bisa bertemu dengan Yesung oppa secara tak sengaja.

Empat, jatuh cinta. Yang ini juga sudah kuceklis. Semenjak aku putus dari pacarku, aku mencoba untuk jatuh cinta lagi. Dan tak kusangka, secepat itu aku jatuh cinta. Pada namja terbabo yang pernah kukenal.

Lima, mencarikan Kangin oppa yeojyachingu. Haha, ini juga sudah kuceklis. Aku sudah menemukan yeojya mana yang sempurna untuk oppaku itu. Dan yang tepat adalah Park Leeteuk. Yeojya cantik baik hati seperti malaikat itu sangat sempurna untuk oppaku. Oppaku juga sudah menyukai Leeteuk noona kok.

Enam, kencan ke NS Tower.

Tujuh, bernyanyi bersama Yesung oppa.

Delapan, berbaring dibawah pohon sakura yang berguguran di Jepang.

Sembilan, mendapatkan ciuman terakhir dalam hidupku.

Sepuluh, menutup mata dengan damai.

**xxXxx**

"Ryeowook-ah?"

Aku menoleh pada Kangin oppa yang sedang memakan buah kupasanku dan duduk disofa dengan nyaman. "Wae, oppa?"

"Kurasa ada yang bertamu. Tolong bukakan, aku mau mandi dulu."

Kangin oppa nyengir langsung ngibrit kekamarnya. Aku memutar bola mataku dan melihat kelayar untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan ketika melihat siapa yang datang ke apartemen malam-malam begini.

"N-nuguseyo?"

Kulihat cengiran diwajah tampannya. "Ini aku, Yesung."

Aku terkekeh dan membuka kunci pintu itu. Yesung oppa masuk dan tersenyum. Ditangannya terlihat sebuket bunga mawar putih dan mawar merah dirangkai dengan indah. Namja itu masih rapi dengan setelan jas dan kemeja putih didalamnya, tak lupa dasi hitam yang membuatnya semakin terlihat rapi.

"Gomawo bunganya. Oppa sedang apa kesini?" Tanyaku sembari memberikannya sandal rumah.

Dia melepas sepatunya dan memakai sandal rumah yang kuberikan. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Kau tidak bisa menolak karena ini hukuman untukmu."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Hukuman?"

"Kau pulang dari rumah sakit tanpa memberitahuku itu pelanggaran, Kim Ryeowook."

Kurasakan sentilan dikeningku. Aku mengaduh dan mengusapnya buru-buru karena sedikit terasa perih. Namja itu terkekeh senang dan memasuki apartemenku. "Ada Kangin hyung?"

"Ada, tapi dia sedang mandi. Duduk dulu, aku mau mengganti bajuku."

**xxXxx**

"Aku kesal."

Aku menoleh pada Yesung oppa. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatapku sebal. "Waeyo?"

"Semua orang menatapmu dengan tatapan takjub. Sedangkan aku yang artis disini tidak dilirik sama sekali? Oh ayolah. Kau terlalu mempesona dengan baju terusan selutut hitam itu, sedangkan aku yang memakai jas rapi?"

Aku terkekeh malu dan menunduk, menutupi wajahku yang memanas. "Kekanak-kanakan. Apa aku sungguh mempesona?"

Kutatap dia, dia malah memiringkan kepalanya berpura-pura berpikir. "Menurutmu?"

"Mollaseoyo."

"Tentu saja kau mempesona. Aku bahkan bisa mengatakan kalau kau cantik walaupun kau memakai baju kebesaran atau celana lusuh. Kau bahkan mempesona ketika kau memakai baju rumah sakit." Ujarnya dengan menatapku dalam.

"Gomawo…"

Aku menunduk lagi dan mulai menyuap lagi makanan penutup yang kupesan. Ah ya, aku sedang berada direstaurant Italia berbintang yang berada didaerah Namsan. Diatas bukit yang lumayan sepi. Kangin oppa hanya cengar-cengir ketika aku sedang izin pergi.

"Berhubung kita berada di Namsan, kenapa kita tidak ke NS Tower?" Tawarku.

Yesung oppa diam sebentar, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Habiskan dulu _Banana Split _milikmu, sehabis itu kita langsung ke NS Tower."

Baiklah, keinginanku yang keenam akan segera kuceklis.

**xxXxx**

Aku menatap kebawah dan mendapati jutaan lampu berpendar-pendar indah. Seoul memang indah jika malam tiba. Pertunjukan lampu menyala berwarna-warni membuatku tercengang. Begitu pula Yesung oppa yang tak jauh dariku. Namja berkepala besar itu sibuk dikerumuni yeojya-yeojya penggemarnya. Banyak yang minta tanda tangan dan foto bersama.

"Agasshi…"

Aku menoleh dan kulihat beberapa yeojya muda yang menatapku curiga. "Ne?"

Mereka diam setelah aku menjawab sapaan mereka. "Sebenarnya hubungan agasshi dan Yesung oppa itu apa? Kalian tampak seperti pasangan. Apa kau yeojyachingunya Yesung oppa?"

"Eh? An "

"Ne, agasshi," Yesung oppa tersenyum manis pada beberapa yeojya tadi. "Dia memang yeojyachinguku. Apa kalian penggemarku?"

Semuanya mengangguk dan tersenyum senang, beberapa merona karena disenyumi Yesung oppa. "Ne! Kami penggemarmu Yesung oppa!"

Yesung oppa masih tersenyum. "Kajja foto bersama."

Mereka foto bersama Yesung oppa dengan senang. setelah berfoto, Yesung oppa juga membagikan tanda tangannya. "Cha, kalian kan penggemarku. Tidak apa kan jika aku mempunyai yeojyachingu sepertinya? Kalian mau mendukungku?"

Yeojya itu tampak ragu, tapi akhirnya mereka mengangguk. "Kami pasti mendukungmu, Yesung oppa. Siapa nama yeojya beruntung itu oppa? Pasti oppa sangat mencintai yeojya ini ya?"

"Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintainya. Namanya Kim Ryeowook."

**xxXxx**

"Ayo kita beli sebuah gembok."

Tanpa aba-aba Yesung oppa sudah membawa dua buah gembok berbentuk hati, yang satu berwarna _pink _dan yang satu berwarna biru. Dia memberikanku yang berwarna pink. "Ini tanda minta maafku karena mengatakan kalau kau itu yeojyachinguku."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tahu kok oppa harus berbohong untuk keselamatanmu menjadi seorang _public figure._"

"Tapi aku tidak banyak berbohong kok."

Yesung oppa menuliskan sesuatu dan langsung memasangnya. Dia membelakangiku dan melempar kuncinya kebawah. Dia membalikan badannya dan menatapku dengan senyumnya. Sekarang giliranku yang menulis. Aku menulis beberapa huruf dan tanggal. Aku mendekati bagian lain dan memasang gembok itu disana. Aku juga melempar kuncinya jauh-jauh. Aku mengambil kamera polaroidku dan mengambil gambar gembok berwarna pink itu. Setelah itu, aku kembali menghampiri Yesung oppa. Yesung oppa mengajakku duduk disebuah bangku kayu.

"Gomawo, Yesung oppa. Masih ada satu hal lagi yang aku ingin darimu." Ujarku pelan.

"Dariku? Apa itu? Apa itu salah satu keinginanmu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Bolehkah?"

Yesung oppa menggenggam tanganku. "Tentu saja. Cepat katakan apa yang kau ingin dariku."

"Bolehkah aku bernyanyi bersamamu? Lagu A 'Good' Bye."

Yesung oppa mengangguk dan mulai mengambil suara.

"Amuri apado joha jigeum neol boreo gagi ttaemune, Meoreojyeo inneun dongan neol neomu bogo sipeotgi ttaemune."

Aku mengambil alih. "Jogeumman deo jinamyeon neol dasi boge dwae seolleineun nal, Nae maeumi apado ipsureun jeojeollo utge doeneun nal."

"Deo isang neoege saranghae malhal su eobseojineun nal, Ireoke seolleneun heeojineun nal." Suara baritonenya membuatku merinding.

Rallallallalla

"Saranghae neoreul saranghae balgeoreum matchwo gobaegeul hae." Kurasakan mataku memanas.

"Jogeumman deo jinamyeon neol dasi boge dwae seolleineun nal, Nae maeumi apado ipsureun jeojeollo utge doeneun nal." Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Deo isang neoege saranghae malhal su eobseojineun nal, Ireoke nae maeumi seolleneun oneureun heeojineun nal." Yesung oppa menyanyikan lirik yang membuat hatiku tersayat sedikit demi sedikit.

Aku menjeda sebentar, lalu menyanyikan bait selanjutnya. "Miri apahal pillyoneun eobseo geunyang jigeum idaero neoreul saranghae"

Rallallallalla

"Jogeumman deo jinamyeon neol dasi boge dwae seolleineun nal, Nae maeumi apado ipsureun jeojeollo utge doeneun nal." Aku menunduk dan membiarkan air mataku kaluar perlahan

Rallallallalla

Yesung oppa baru saja mau menyanyikan bait berikutnya, tapi sudah kupotong. "Amuri apado joha jigeum i sunganmaneun haengbokhae."

Yesung oppa menepuk tangannya dan menatapku tak percaya. "Aku tidak tahu suaramu sebagus itu!"

Aku terkekeh. "Berlebihan. Oppa lupa aku ini pemain drama musikal, aku ini bisa nyanyi. Tapi tak sebagus Yesung oppa."

"Benar juga," Yesung oppa melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah malam, sebaiknya aku antar kau pulang."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Tangan namja itu menggenggam tanganku erat ketika kami ingin kembali ke mobil. Setelah sampai, dia juga membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Aku tersenyum dan duduk dengan manis didalam. Namja itu mulai menancap gas menuju apartemenku dengan kecepatan sedang. Tak lama, mobil Yesung oppa sudah sampai tepat didepan gedung apartemenku.

"Tak perlu antar sampai atas?" Tanya Yesung oppa ketika aku membuka sabuk pengaman.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Gwaenchana, aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula oppa pasti lelah kan? Lebih baik oppa langsung pulang saja. Eung?"

Namja itu terlihat ragu sebentar, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Arraseo. Sampai jumpa lagi, Ryeong-gu."

Aku keluar dari mobil Yesung oppa dan menunggu mobil itu menghilang dari pandanganku. Tanganku masuk kedalam tas tangan berwarna hitam yang kupegang. Kurogoh sebentar dan kukeluarkan kembali ketika aku mendapatkan apa yang kubutuhkan. Kupencet nomor dua yang ada di _dial-app. _Dengan otomatis aku menelefon appa di Jepang.

"_Yeoboseyo, aegya? Wae geurae?_" Suara appaku terdengar cemas.

Aku tersenyum pilu. "Besok aku akan berangkat ke Jepang, appa."

"_Eh? Waeyo?_" Tanya appa bingung.

"A-aku… ingin _hanami _disana. Boleh kan?"

"Hanami _disini? Tentu boleh, nae aegya. Appa dan umma akan menunggumu._" Ujar appa senang.

"Keurom, annyeong appa."

Aku menyentuh layar ponselku dan menatap langit Seoul yang gelap. Bahkan bulan dan bintangpun tak mau menatapku lagi ya? Keinginanku sudah terpenuhi untuk yang disini, waktuku juga tak banyak. Aku kembali mengotak-atik ponselku.

_Yesung oppa, gomawo._

**xxXxx**

**Bab 11**

**Lovely Day**

**Kim Kibum**

"Kibum-ah, pesanan!"

Dengan kaget aku menoleh kearah dapur. Teriakan Shindong oppa membuatku berhenti melamun. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur dan mengambil nampan. Instruksi untuk menyerahkan pesanan ke pelanggan dari Shindong oppa kudengarkan baik-baik.

Aku membawa nampan itu keluar dapur, tanpa waktu lama aku sudah selesai mengantar pesanan. Hyukie eonnie sejak dua minggu yang lalu memang sering melamun. Sudah sering kutanya mengapa, tapi dia tetap bungkam dan mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Apanya yang baik-baik saja jika sekarang saja dia selalu melamun dan memandang kosong kepintu masuk café. Dia juga memohon pada Heechul eonnie untuk hanya menangani kasir. Heechul eonnie juga tak keberatan, dia mengerti keadaan Hyukie eonnie.

"Hyukie eonnie…"

Kebetulan Hyukie eonnie sedang tidak sibuk, tidak ada yang ingin membayar. Dia menoleh padaku dan menatapku datar. Kemudian dia tersenyum samar padaku. "Waeyo, Kibumie?"

"Gwaenchana?"

Yeojya itu tersenyum lagi, mencoba menutupi masalahnya. "Nan gwaenchana, Kibumie. Dan kurasa kau akan santai hari ini." Hyukie eonnie menggodaku dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Loh? Memangnya ada "

"Kyaaa!"

Aku memutar bola mataku sebal. Salah satu hal yang kubenci ketika seseorang yang memotong perkataanku dengan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Apalagi dipotong oleh teriakan yeojya histeris. Aku berani bertaruh kalau yang datang itu pasti Yesung oppa. Aku memutar badanku untuk melihat kearah pintu masuk café.

Choi Siwon.

Namja itu memakai topi hitam polos, mantel cokelat senada dengan daun-daun kering yang berguguran, dengan celana _jeans _yang membuat kakinya terlihat lebih jenjang. Dan tak lupa senyumnya yang memunculkan dua lesung pipi yang menggemaskan.

Eh? Menggemaskan?

"Kibum-ah."

Suara baritone namja itu memanggil namaku. Membuat seluruh yeojya yang baru saja kegirangan karena idolanya datang malah menatapku bingung. Bahkan ada yang menatapku tajam. Aku menghampiri namja itu. Dia lebih tinggi, mau tak mau aku harus mendongak.

"Annyeong." Sapanya.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Annyeong, ada apa?"

Dia masih tersenyum dan menunduk. "Aku mau makan siang dan sedikit mengobrol denganmu. Hanya sebentar. Gwaenchana?"

Sebenarnya saat ini café tidak begitu ramai. Tapi karena yeojya-yeojya penggemar Siwon saja yang sedikit cerewet jadi terlihat sesak. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan 'iya' begitu saja. Aku harus meminta izin pada Heechul eonnie dulu.

"Duduk dan pesan makananmu dulu, aku izin pada bosku untuk mengobrol sebentar denganmu. Arra?"

Dia mengangguk. "Arraseo."

**xxXxx**

Siwon menatapku penuh harap. Makan siangnya sudah habis sejak beberapa menit lalu. Sedangkan aku hanya menemaninya makan dan menemaninya mengobrol sebentar. Tapi ternyata dia punya maksud lain datang kesini.

"Aku ini pelayan, Choi Siwon."

"Aku tidak peduli. Asal kau tahu aku tidak pernah menganggapmu pelayan atau apalah, kau temanku kan, Kim Kibum?" Ucapnya penuh harap.

Aku mendengus. "Aku memang temanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Dia masih memasang tampang kasihan. "Wae? Acara itu hanya sekali setahun kok."

"Apa yang akan dikatakan keluargaku, teman-temanku, bahkan keluargamu jika kau membawaku keacara resmi begitu, Siwon?"

"Mereka pasti mengerti." Jawab Siwon yakin.

"Media?" Tantangku.

Kali ini dia bungkam. Aku yakin dia sedang mencari sesuatu yang bisa membujukku lagi. Memintaku menemaninya datang keacara Seoul Award itu tidak mudah. Aku harus menemani aktor yang dipuja banyak orang namanya aku bunuh diri. Aku bisa dikejar-kejar media, bahkan dikejar-kejar Siwonest. Hidupku bisa tak tenang.

"Kita teman kan?"

Siwon tersenyum aneh padaku. Bisa kurasakan tubuhku yang merinding ketika senyum Siwon yang tak biasa itu dilayangkan padaku. Seolah-olah aku telah masuk keruangan yang salah. Keruangan yang dipenuhi singa dan buaya. Aku tersudut dan dilahap oleh sekumpulan hewan itu. Tapi didepanku terdapat seekor kuda yang tersenyum licik.

**xxXxx**

"Kibum-ah, jangan membuatku cemas begitu."

Aku menoleh pada Siwon yang masih menatap jalanan. Mata tajamnya terus fokus menyetir dan sesekali dia menoleh padaku. Udara didalam mobil yang seharusnya dingin malah tidak terasa olehku. Seluruh tubuhku mengkilat karena dibasahi keringat dingin, gugup.

"Cemas? Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak terlihat cemas." Desisku, aku sekarang sudah tak peduli mau dia aktor atau pelayan sekalipun.

Kudengar dia terkekeh, suaranya menggema. "Gaunmu bisa basah total jika kau terus memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Berdoa saja semoga mereka menyukaimu."

Aku mendengus. "Untuk apa mereka menyukaiku? Aku tidak mau ketenaran, Tuan Choi."

Dia melirikku. "Aku tak tahu kau segalak ini."

"Jangan banyak omong, menyetirlah dengan benar."

Siwon tertawa kali ini dan terus menyetir menuju lokasi diadakannya Seoul Award. Selama ini aku hanya bisa menonton ditv, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar datang bersama aktor yang masuk nominasi. Aku percaya kalau Siwon banyak fansnya, tapi kalau Siwon jago akting. Aku masih ragu.

Kurasakan detak jantungku mulai tak karuan ketika Siwon mulai memelankan mobilnya untuk memasuki sebuah gedung. Banyak van besar berjejer rapi. Juga banyak van-van hitam milik para aktor yang sudah sampai. Sebenarnya acara mulai pukul 7 malam, tapi Siwon sengaja datang 15 menit sebelum acara mulai.

Siwon menghentikan mobil sport hitam yang juga miliknya didepan karpet merah. Namja itu menatapku sekilas. "Fighting."

Siwon keluar dari mobil dan tersenyum pada media yang berebut untuk mendapatkan gambar dirinya. Dengan percaya diri dia berjalan menuju pintu penumpang yang berada disampingku. Beberapa kamera sudah berhasil mengambil gambarku. Ketika pintu dibuka dari luar, aku langsung keluar dari mobil. Siwon membantuku keluar dari mobil yang kelewat pendek ini. Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin pada kamera. Lampu kamera sedikit membuat mataku sakit karena tidak boleh mengedip.

"Choi Siwon-sshi, silakan untuk berjalan di_redcarpet_." Ucap seorang namja dengan seragam hitam.

Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum, tangannya siap untukku gandeng. Aku menyelipkan tanganku dan mulai berjalan disampingnya. Ratusan kamera lagi-lagi terus-terusan mengambil gambar kami. Siwon melambaikan tangannya kearah orang-orang sambil tersenyum.

"Siwon-sshi! Siapa yeojya yang kau gandeng?"

"Siwon-sshi! Apa itu yeojyachingumu?"

"Siwon-sshi! Tolong beri komentar!"

"Aku menggandeng tangan temanku ketika SMA dulu. Tidak ada hubungan apapun, aku hanya memintanya untuk menemaniku malam ini. Gamsahamnida untuk dukungannya, gamsahamnida." Jawab Siwon sambil merunduk, aku pun begitu.

Siwon kembali berjalan pelan dan menunduk. "Tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, kan?"

Aku masih tersenyum. "Cek sendiri diinternet setelah pulang dari acara ini, Tuan Choi."

**xxXxx**

"Ya, Kibumie."

Aku menoleh pada Heechul eonnie yang sedang menjaga kasir, hari ini Hyukie eonnie tak masuk. Dia bilang dia sedang tidak enak badan. "Waeyo, eonnie?"

"Banyak yeojya yang menatapmu dengan pandangan tidak enak. Kuyakin karena semalam kau bersama Siwon."

Aku ikut memperhatikan beberapa pelanggan yang berbisik-bisik sembari menatapku tajam dengan pandangan tak suka. Bagus sekali Kibum, kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri. Siwon benar-benar terkutuk karena mengajakku kemarin malam. Dengan seenak jidat dia menjemputku dirumah. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tahu dimana rumahku.

Dan berita-berita diinternet membuatku jengah. Ingin rasanya aku menghilangkan diriku dengan sekejap. Atau aku harus pergi keluar negeri untuk pergi dari gossip? Haha jangan bercanda Kim Kibum.

"Pesanan!"

Teriakan Shindong oppa membuatku ada alasan untuk melepaskan kontak mataku dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Bahkan bisikan mereka bisa terdengar ke telingaku.

Heechul eonnie hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata semangat beberapa kali. Aku juga hanya bisa mengangguk dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil pesanan. Kulihat nomor yang tertera dinampan, meja nomor 8.

Aku keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri meja nomor 8. Empat yeojya yang duduk melingkar dimeja nomor 8 itu memperhatikanku yang melangkah menghampiri mereka. Dengan senyuman aku meletakan pesanan mereka sambil mengabsen pesanan mereka.

"Ah, agasshi? Apa agasshi yang semalam menemani Siwon oppa ke Seoul Award?" Tanya salah satu yeojya.

Aku mengangguk. "Ne, benar."

"Apa kau hanya temannya Siwon oppa?" Tanya yang lainnya.

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk. "Ne."

"Kalau begitu, jangan sampai kami tahu kalau kau itu berbohong, agasshi." Kali ini yeojya lain menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Aku tersenyum sembari merunduk. Kakiku melangkah menjauhi meja nomor 8 itu dengan langkah pelan. Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Senyumanku sudah pudar dan tak nampak lagi diwajahku. Mataku yang memanas membuatku tak bisa melihat lebih jernih lagi.

Suara ramai dibelakangku menyebut-nyebut nama Siwon. Dengan suara gemerincing lonceng yang menempel dipintu, pasti ada seseorang yang datang. Aku menoleh dan kulihat namja berbadan atletis itu baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk café. Dia terlihat panik dan buru-buru. Dia melangkah mendekat, tapi reflek kakiku mundur beberapa langkah. Baru saja mulutnya terbuka untuk bicara, tapi bibirnya terkatup lagi ketika air mataku benar-benar menetes keluar.

"Ki-kibum-ah?"

**xxXxx**

**Bab 12**

**Now**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

"Selamat sore, Cho sajangnim."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang seenaknya masuk kedalam ruanganku tanpa ketuk pintu. Tapi senyumku mengembang ketika aku melihat siapa yang datang tanpa diundang. "Ya! Ikan!"

Namja yang datang itu tadinya tersenyum, tapi setelah mendengar sapaanku dia menggantinya dengan wajah sebal. "Tidak ada sapaan yang lebih baik lagi, eh?"

Aku berdiri dan terkekeh. Kuhampiri dia dan kupeluk namja itu sebentar. "Khusus untuk hyung, tak ada. Ah… aku benar-benar senang hyung datang."

"Kedatanganku selalu membuat orang-orang senang, Kyu. Jam kerjamu belum selesai?"

Lee Donghae, namja yang lebih tua dariku dalam umur tapi sikap dan sifatnya kekanak-kanakan. Sunbae dan juga teman baikku dikampus. Dia dulu playboy kelas nemo, tapi berubah semenjak bertemu dengan mendiang Yoona.

"Sudah, tapi aku masih harus menunggu laporan anak buahku. Duduk dulu hyung."

Donghae hyung mendudukan dirinya disofa yang ada diruanganku. Aku berdiri dan mengambil sekaleng cola yang ada dikulkas mini. Ketika menerimanya, dia langsung membuka tutupnya dan meminumnya. Aku ikut duduk dan minum cola disampingnya.

"Bagaimana? Hyung masih belum melupakannya?" Tanyaku hati-hati, aku tidak mau menyebut namanya. Aku takut Donghae hyung masih belum bisa melupakan yeojya cantik itu.

"Kalau melupakan, kurasa tidak akan mudah. Tapi hatiku perlahan diambil seseorang yang sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengenalnya." Jawab Donghae hyung sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Penyakit playboymu kembali ya, hyung?"

Donghae hyung menatapku sebal. "Bukan itu maksudku, babo. Ah sudahlah, kalaupun kuceritakan pasti kau tidak akan mengerti."

Aku terkekeh. "Arraseo arraseo. Lagipula aku mencium sesuatu yang tidak enak karena kau datang. sesuatu yang akan merepotkanku."

Donghae hyung tertawa. Aku selalu benar kalau memprediksi sesuatu. Yang jelas Donghae hyung pasti ingin meminta bantuanku. "Jangan selalu memandangku begitu, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku hanya ingin makan malam denganmu malam ini dicafe Sapphire Blue, tahu?"

Aku berpikir sebentar. Ah… café yang ada didaerah Dongdaemun itu ya? Café milik artis Kim Yesung itu? Tumben dia mau mengajakku makan malam.

"Aku pernah kesana. Café milik penyanyi itu kan?"

Donghae hyung menggeleng. "Pertamanya aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi ternyata café itu milik noonanya Yesung. Nae hyungnim namjachingunya noonanya Yesung."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Agak sedikit membingungkan, tapi aku mengerti kok. Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang."

**xxXxx**

"Loh? Donghae-ya?"

Aku dan Donghae hyung reflek menoleh keasal suara. Seorang namja memakai celemek biru dan menatap Donghae hyung. "Hangeng hyung kerja sambilan lagi? Semakin lama celemek itu semakin bagus dibadan hyung."

Namja berwajah oriental itu tertawa. "Jangan meledekku, aku suka kok membantu Chullie. Dan namja ini?" Namja itu menatapku ramah.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida, hoobae Donghae hyung dikampus." Aku merunduk.

Namja itu ikutan merunduk padaku. "Tan Hangeng imnida, kakak sepupunya Donghae. Kau boeh memanggilku Hangeng hyung. Aku permisi, masih banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu. Ah… Donghae-ya, noonamu bilang dia mau makan disini. Jadi kurasa kau akan bertemu dengannya."

"Hm arraseo. Kita duduk disana saja, Kyu."

Donghae hyung mengajakku duduk dimeja yang kosong. Seorang pelayan yang sama sewaktu aku bersama Dokter Lee dan Minho kesini mendatangi kami. "Selamat datang dicafe kami. Ini buku menunya, silakan memilih. Dan kalau sudah siap memesan silakan panggil namaku, Kibum imnida."

Ah… berhubung tadi aku menyebutkan Dokter Lee, aku jadi teringat yeojya itu. Dokter Lee adalah dokter anak yang menyembuhkan Minho yang terjatuh dari ayunan di Dongdae Hospital. Nama lengkap yeojya itu Lee Sungmin, tapi aku belum pernah memanggil namanya dengan nama aslinya. Aku masih memanggil namanya dengan sebutan Dokter Lee. Dia cantik dan aegyeo. Aku suka padanya sejak pandangan pertama. Bodoh? Ya.

Donghae hyung memanggil yeojya tadi untuk memesan. Aku juga ikut memesan makan malam. Setelah itu aku dan Donghae hyung hanya mengobrol singkat tentang kerjaan dan beberapa teman kampus yang sudah mengirimi undangan pernikahan. Cepat sekali, bukan?

"Aku belum pernah bertemu noonamu hyung."

"Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengannya. Dia cantik, imut dan hanya berbeda satu tahun denganku. Jangan berani-berani jatuh cinta pada noonaku, eung?" Ancam Donghae hyung.

Aku terkekeh. "Aku sudah menyukai orang lain yang lebih cantik dan aegyeo."

Dagu Donghae hyung menunjuk kearah pintu masuk. "Nah, itu noonaku."

Aku menoleh kebelakang karena aku duduk membelakangi pintu masuk café. Kulihat Dokter Lee yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang diponselnya. Manik matanya mencari-cari seseorang dicafe dan berhenti ketika matanya bertemu dengan mataku.

Aku kembali menatap Donghae hyung. "Itu… noonamu? Dokter Lee, kan?"

Kali ini Donghae hyung mengangguk dengan wajah _innocent_. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau kenal?"

Aku lebih dari sekedar kenal, babo. Aku menyukainya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Aku merunduk kecil pada Dokter Lee. "Annyeong dokter."

"Eh? Sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Donghae hyung bingung sambil menatap kami bergantian.

Yeojya itu duduk disamping Donghae hyung. "Aku menangani adik sepupunya Kyuhyun-sshi."

Aku mengangguk. "Dia merawat adiknya Siwon hyung."

"Begitu ya…"

Aku menunduk dan beberapa kali mencuri pandang pada Dokter Lee. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Dokter Lee itu noonanya Donghae hyung. Donghae hyung saja sekarang berbeda dua tahun denganku, berarti Dokter Lee berbeda tiga tahun denganku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Dokter Lee terlihat kikuk dan membalas senyumku canggung. "Nado, Kyuhyun-sshi."

**xxXxx**

Aku memegangi perutku yang membuncit karena masakan lezat bikinan Choi ahjumma. Lagi-lagi aku hari ini kangen Minho, jadi kuputuskan untuk mampir dan bermain dengan bocah itu. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan Minho yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilan baru dariku. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa duduk dan memperhatikan namja kecil itu. Aku terlalu begah untuk beraktifitas.

"Hyungmu tidak pernah kesini?"

"Tidak seling. Hanya bebelapa kali dalam cebulan. Dia kan cibuk." Jawab Minho dengan dengusan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Minho tidak bosan?" Tanyaku lagi.

Dia menatapku dengan wajah berbinar, kepalanya menggeleng. "Kan ada Kyuhyun hyung lalu ada Doktel Lee yang seling aku telefon."

Aku menatap Minho tak percaya. "Kau punya nomor telefonnya?"

Namja kecil itu mengangguk. "Eung, nomol poncelnya."

"Beritahu hyung nomornya. Eung? Bolehkan?" Aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku dan menatapnya memohon.

"Ada imbalannya~" Dia terkekeh sambil membuka kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apapun yang kau minta, Choi Minho…"

**xxXxx**

Dengan yakin aku berjalan menyusuri lorong yang cukup untuk satu ranjang dorong. Lorong rumah sakit ini sangat terang, tidak seperti lorong rumah sakit yang biasa difilm horror. Mataku terus menatap semua pintu yang kulewati. Papan bernama 'Dokter Anak' membuatku tersenyum kecil.

Aku melangkah menghampiri ruangan bertuliskan papan 'Dokter Anak' itu. Kudorong pintu geser itu pelan. Kutengokan kepalaku kedalam ruangan yang bercat warna cerah dan penuh dengan boneka itu. Tapi semua itu tidak berarti dibanding siluet seseorang dibalik tirai _pink _itu.

"Dokter Lee saat ini sedang memeriksa pasien, Tuan. Silakan menunggu diluar." Ucap seorang perawat padaku.

"Aku akan menunggu disini." Jawabku sambil berjalan menuju tiga kursi yang disediakan untuk orang tua yang menemani anak mereka, dua sudah ditempati sepasang suami istri.

Perawat itu menatapku agak kesal. "Tapi ini peraturan, Tuan. Kursi itu hanya untuk orang tua yang menemani."

Aku melirik perawat itu. "Aku tamu disini. Dokter Lee kenal aku kok, tanya saja sendiri."

Suara tirai tersingkap membuatku dan perawat itu menoleh. Kulihat Sungmin yang memakai jas dokternya keluar dari ruangan kecil dipojok sana. "Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Kali ini aku dan perawat itu saling bertatapan dengan tatapan tak mau kalah. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Dia mengenalku."

"Sunkyu-sshi, tolong bilang pada operator depan kalau aku _delay_ sebentar. Kyuhyun-sshi, tunggu sebentar ya. Aku ada pasien." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Perawat itu pergi tanpa bicara. Aku mengangguk dan membiarkannya bekerja saat ini. Sambil tersenyum tulus dia terus menjelaskan apa yang diderita yeojya kecil bernama Kim Kibum ini. Kedua orangtuanya juga tidak berhenti mengangguk paham.

"Cha, ini lollipop untuk Key." Sungmin memberikan satu buah lollipop pada yeojya kecil itu.

Dengan senang Key menerima permen itu. "Gamcahamnida, doktel."

Tak lama, Key dan kedua orangtuanya pun meninggalkan ruangan Sungmin. Kini hanya tinggal aku dan Sungmin yang berada diruangan itu. Suara detik jarum jam membuat suasana kini semakin terlihat sepi. Sungmin juga masih menatap lembaran yang aku juga tak tahu apa itu.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun-sshi?" Tanya Sungmin akhirnya.

"Aku ini teman adikmu, tidak seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan embel 'sshi' seperti itu. Aku juga akan memanggilmu 'Sungmin noona' kok."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah. Ada apa sebenarnya, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Aku sakit." Jawabku singkat.

Sungmin memandangku bingung. "Aku kan dokter anak."

"Aku kan anak ummaku. Berarti aku juga bisa datang kesini kan?"

Kali ini Sungmin tertawa renyah. "Ya! Bukan yang seperti itu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Aku berdiri dan tiduran diranjang periksa yang ada diruangan Sungmin. Ranjang itu tidak sebanding denganku, jadi kakiku menggantung. Sungmin malah terkekeh dan geleng-geleng kepala. Akhirnya dia menghampiriku dan memakai stetoskop miliknya. Cukup membuat jantungku berpacu lebih kencang jika dia terus tersenyum dan dekat-dekat dengaku.

"Apa keluhanmu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengarahkan alat itu pada dadaku.

Ya! Jantungku ini nakal sekali!

"Yang jelas jantungku berdegup kencang jika berhadapan dengan Sungmin noona. Apalagi jika noona tersenyum seperti itu. Apa kau bisa mendengar seberapa kencang degup jantungku saat ini?"

Ucapanku membuatnya terdiam dan senyuman itu hilang dari wajah mulusnya. Kulihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi tembamnya. Sungmin menahan senyumannya dan terus mengarahkan stetoskop kearah dadaku.

"Jangan bercanda, Kyuhyun-ah."

Aku terkekeh. "Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu kenapa aku kesini. Aku sungguh sakit. Kau tahu sakit karena apa?"

Sungmin melepas stetoskop itu dan menggeleng. "Apa?"

"Aku sakit pasca 'jatuh' cinta."

Kubentuk tanda kutip ketika kusebut jatuh tadi. Kulihat senyuman menghiasi wajah cantik miliknya. Tapi setelah itu dia baru saja ingin membuka tirai ruangan terpisah ini, tapi aku langsung duduk dan mencegahnya. Dia menatapku. "Apa?"

"Kok 'apa' sih?" Tanyaku kesal.

"Loh? Memangnya kau mau apa?" Dia balik bertanya padaku.

Aku menatapnya dalam. "Aku ini namja yang baru saja menyatakan cinta pada seorang yeojya yang tepat berada dihadapannya. Dan sekarang kau malah bertanya apa?"

Dia malah menghela nafasnya. "Ya sudah, aku sudah mendengar kau menyatakan cinta kok."

"Lalu?" Tanyaku penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Kurasa aku juga sakit pasca 'jatuh' cinta padamu." Dia tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau jadi yeojyachinguku?" Tawarku.

"Aku mau."

**xxXxx**

**Sapphire Blue**

**Series 1 End**

Huaaa series satu, kkeut!

Makasih sebelumnya yang udah mau review dan baca ff dari author sarap ini. Gimana ceritanya? Bagus ga bagus ga? Ini sih ide yang entah dapet darimana. Kalau ada yang salah mian yaaa. Ah, jangan lupa ninggalin review ya yang udah baca. Satu review aja aku udah seneng sampe guling-guling ditrotoar fff.

Jadi aku bikin ini ff sampe 3 series. Yang pertama perbab menurut umur, kaya yang sekarang ini. Sedangkan untuk chapter dua juga sama kok. Semoga aja banyak yg nunggu deh. Siapa yang nungguin Kangteuk, Yewook, Haehyuk, sama Sibum yang jadian kali ini? Ngacung! Semoga aja Series 2nya bagus ya.

Series 3? Tunggu Series 2 selesai ya. Habis itu baru ada hintnya deehh, janji! Ah… author banyak cincong!

Cha, ini balasan reviewnya.

**YunieNie HanChullie****: **Ini udah lanjut chingu, tenang saja Wookie aman bersama Yesung (EH?) Buat Hanchulnya siap-siap dikejutin di Series 2 ya. Gomawo udah review muah :*

**Jang Taeyoung****: **Uwah, pisahin nggak ya? Hum… tunggu di Series 2 ya. Semoga nggak nyesel udah baca, chingu. Gomawo :*

**Kim Sooyeon****: **Uwah aku nggak ngegampar kok hehe. Ini udah update secepat kilat kok chinguuu. Wookie? Ah… matiin nggak yaaa *pinjemwatadospunyaWookie* Tunggu series 2 yaaa. Gomawo udah sempet review :*

**JaeRyeoCloudnia: **Yah mungkin emang agak sulit bahasanya jadi susah dimengerti. Okedeh, gomawo chingunim udah sempet review :*

**Kyuqie: **Nah ini udah update. Silakan membaca Kyuminnya. Gomawo udah review :*

**Hikari tsuky: **Ceritanya bikin penasaran ya? Tetep ikutin kisah mereka yaaa! Gomawo untuk sempet baca, chingunim :*

**mitade13: **Uwah selamat dating di ffn, chingu. Iya aku bikin berseries yang nyambung gitu ceritanya. Jadi tergantung bab siapa itu, aku bakal pake pov nya dia gitu. Ah… aku juga susah jelasinnya. Untuk Sibum mereka sudah saling kenal tapi nggak ada yang berani ngomong. Siap-siap baca Series 2nya ya!

**Qeqey Raekyuminnie: **Mian aku nggak ngejelasin secara detail chingunim. Jadi Heechul waktu SD sempet hampir dicelakai sama orang jahat. Eh trauma deh(uhm, gaje ya?). Yesungie yg nyelametin dia. Iya Hanchul duluan nih. Kangteuk ditunggu di Series berikutnya ya.

**Guest: **Gomawo chingu :* Iya ini udah dilanjutin kok, tetep nerusin baca ya. Jeongmal gomawo :*

**Let's KT: **Gomawo chingunim. Semoga aja masih mau nerusin baca ff Jongmi yaaa. Untuk appanya Taemin silakan tunggu diSeries depan ya. Ceritanya emang belum beres sih chingu. Masih random gitu. Gomawo udah review :*

Nah, silakan tunggu Series 2 ya. Jongmi juga usaha buat cepet-cepet ngetik dan update. Gomawo!


End file.
